Original Bloodline
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Alexandria Gilbert is Elena and Jeremy's older sister. She is also an extremely powerful witch who is a desendent of the Original Witch Bloodline of Ravenwood. When Alex finds out that Elena has been hanging out with vampires, Alex returns to Mystic Falls to rid vampires from Elena's life, however when someone from Alex's past returns things become complicated. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: Phone Call

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Phone Call

The windy city of Chicago, one of America's beautiful cities I would have to say personally. It was also the first place I left and visited when I left home, so glad to get away from the small town life I enjoyed my life and was the typical college student. I had fun, a lot of it, I learned so much in four years and graduated with my degree in Business Management, I also studied many different things on the side and also got my degree in those but Business Management was my main degree. I studied many different things, including myths and the supernatural. You may wonder why I did this. Well let's just say I believe in all of the supernatural because they are in fact real, wanna know how I know this, it is all because when I was fifteen years old I discovered I was a witch. Yep you heard me; I am a witch and a pretty powerful one at that.

It was at that vital age that I needed my parents but they told me that I couldn't possibly be a witch, they didn't exist. It wasn't until I met a woman named Lydia; she was a witch as well. She became my teacher as well as my mentor; she became a third parent to me and taught me everything she knew about witchcraft. Sadly she died not long after I graduated high school. I was eighteen and still learning, and was ready to head off to college.

After she died I was delivered a letter by a young man who I had never seen before, all he said was that Lydia told him to give it to me and no one else. I thanked him and sat down out on the front porch and opened the letter. It contained a short note and a key. On the note was an address. Making an excuse to my parents I headed to that address. It turned out to be a house, a small cabin that was hidden off the main road by a small gathering of trees. It was boarded up and looked like no one had been there in years.

Stopping my car out the front I walked up the old creaking steps to the front door and it scared the crap out of me when the front door swung open by itself. I walked inside and I was shocked by all of the boxes, they were all stacked, there had to be at least hundreds of them. However there sat a table in the middle of the room and on there was a package with my name on it.

When I opened it I discovered a letter, a very long letter with an old diary inside. Reading the letter I discovered something I never thought possible. I had been adopted by the Gilbert family. My birth name was Alexandria Ravenwood, the only and last of the bloodline. I had been adopted by the Gilbert family days after I was born, my mother died in birth, she had no parents and no one knew who my father was. Lydia told me the diary was a history of the Ravenwood family and in the boxes was everything I would need to complete my training. She also told me about the Gilbert family and about all of the other supernatural creatures that roamed the earth. Vampires and werewolves were the main supernatural like witches. Most supernatural didn't interact with the human population.

It took me all day to clear my head and calm myself down to return home to my family. I wasn't going to tell them that I knew, I wanted to know how long it would take them to tell me. They didn't though, all summer they never told me. I spent most of the time at the cabin or working at the grill. When I left for college the person I knew I would miss the most was my younger sister Elena, we were separate by six years but we were closer than ever. She would always be my best friend.

However things changed, I kind of a forgot about home and became busy with college studies, witch studies and my friends. It was crazy. Elena and I emailed but I didn't really have much contact with home. I went back my first year for Christmas but I only stayed for a week. I had things to do and everything was kind of weird for some reason. The year I graduated the last time I saw my parents was at my graduation, after dinner my family left and two months later I received a call from my Aunt Jenna. My parents had died in a car accident and Elena had barely escaped with her life.

I remembering seeing how broken my siblings were, I was sad for them but I was still angry about the fact that my parents never told me I was adopted. After they died though I didn't care anymore, but I didn't really grieve, but I stayed for a few months, helped Jenna with them but I didn't stay. I couldn't, I couldn't be stuck in Mystic Falls.

I haven't been back in two years and life is good. Elena and I email once a week and Skype whenever we can. I had been traveling for the last two years, all over America and I went to some places in Europe, it was amazing. Returning to Chicago was amazing though. It was almost like home.

Looking out the window of the hotel room I was staying in, until I could find an apartment I looked at my phone. It was six pm and the sun was almost gone from the horizon. It was a beautiful sunset. Smiling I ran my hand through my hair and walked over and sat down on the arm chair. Across from me was Robert, I didn't know his last name or anything about him, only his name and the fact that he killed a witch from my coven.

Robert was a newly turned vampire and he was the main reason I was back here in Chicago, it's a sad reason to stay home but it had to been done. My coven wasn't in one place; I had hundreds of witches all over America apart of my coven. They heard the name Ravenwood and they pledged themselves to me, it was like being royalty. As the leader I had to deal with abominations of nature, these vampires. The ropes that tied him to the chair were laced with vervain and he was weak from bleeding him dry.

I crossed my legs and asked "so Robert why did you murder her?" he shook his head

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident." I frowned

"Murder isn't an accident; you can't kill someone by accident. As soon as you sunk your teeth into her you should have known you would kill her." He whimpered

"I was so hungry, I couldn't control myself." I sighed

"Well maybe you should have tried harder and as a result of murder I have to kill you, the only equal price for killing someone is death yourself." He cried out

"NO! PLEASE NO!" I shook my head

"So pathetic, pleading for mercy." I focused on him and he began to scream. He began to desiccate. His body stiffened and his body slumped in the chair. I looked to Amelia; she was my second in command here in Chicago. I stood up "take his body and burn it." She nodded and her and two of my coven went with her. Everyone else left my room as well and I was left alone. Walking back over to the windows I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony.

I leant against the railing and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes for a moment my phone began to ring. Pulling it from my pocket the screen read John. _What does he want? _ I thought

"John, what do you want?" he chuckled

"_Oh Alex, it's lovely to speak to you as well." _I huffed

"Hello John, how are you?"

"_I am fantastic, thanks Alex." _I could hear him smiling it just annoyed me

"What do you want?" He grumbled something before saying

"_I have something I thought you might like to know, it concerns Elena." _ I frowned

"Is she ok?"

"_Well if you think hanging around vampires means she is ok than yeah she is fine." _I felt anger bubble up inside me, _what the hell was she doing?_

"What do you mean she is hanging around vampires?"

"_The Salvatore's, Damon and Stefan, two vampires who are from the original founders family, Elena is dating Stefan, she is in over her head and she doesn't realise how dangerous of a situation she has gotten into." _Taking a breath

"Why haven't you stopped her?"

"_She doesn't exactly like me, you know that, she won't listen, and also Isabelle is in town." _I took another breath and I heard the crack of glass. Looking behind me the window had one big crack in it; my anger was getting the best of me. Isabelle wasn't good; Elena didn't need another vampire in her life. Isabelle was Elena's biological mother, while John was her father, she was also adopted by our parents but she was still blood related to them. I didn't know if she knew but her getting involved with vampires was something I didn't need. I needed her safe.

"Are you in Mystic Falls as well?"

"_Yes, I am staying at the house." _I nodded to myself

"Well I will see you soon John." I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket. Walking inside the window fixed itself and the crack disappeared. Amelia had returned and she smiled at me "is it done?" I nodded

"Yes, he is ashes." I nodded

"Good. Also I have to leave, I have some business to attend to, but I should be back soon."

"Is everything ok?" I smiled at her

"Yeah, just have to go visit my sister." Amelia left me and I packed a bag, I had a trip ahead of me.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystic Falls

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the second chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mystic Falls

Landing at the airport I frowned, I hated flying by First Class made it bearable at least. I would die if I had to fly in economy, it would drive me insane. Collecting my bag I went to get a taxi. I would stop by the cabin, which was no longer a cabin; it was more like a small cottage that was my home. My car would be in the garage and most of my books and belongings were there, it was the safest place to keep them.

An hour's drive in the taxi I arrived at the end of the driveway. I paid the driver and walked down the footpath or dirt road really to my home. The door opened as I stepped onto the porch and I smiled. Home sweet home. Walking in I waved my hand and the windows opened and the dust was cleared away. I walked into my room and decided to have a shower. I felt disgusting from the flight.

Once showered I put on a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a black tank top that clung to my body and stopped at my mid-thigh. I put on a pair of dark grey ankle boots and grabbed my favourite leather jacket. Smiling at myself in the mirror I grabbed my bag and my keys and left. I would be going to the grill to see if I could find Elena or Jeremy, I had yet to let anyone know I was back in town and that would be the way to leave it for now.

However before that I had one stop to make, John gave me the address of Isabelle's house and I would be paying her a visit first. Parking in the driveway I walked up the front steps and the door flew open. Walking in I called out "oh Isabelle, where are you?" I felt the vampire and before it could attack me it dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. Another appeared and I did the same thing. I rolled my eyes, would vampires ever learn. "Isabelle grow a pair and show yourself."

She appeared in front of me and frowned "do you mind releasing my friends from your torture." I smiled

"Well you should teach them not to try and attack company."

"Well when company storms in what can you expect?" I nodded

"True that." I walked into the sitting area and took a seat on the couch and released the vampires from my spell. They dropped the ground and sighed in relief. Isabelle sat across from me

"What can I do for you Alexandria?"

"You can leave Mystic Falls." She shook her head

"No I can't." I frowned

"Yes you can."

"No I really can't!" She almost yelled

"Why?" She shook her head

"I cannot tell you, I wish I could but I can't." I huffed, however it quickly came to me and I laughed

"Oh poor dear you are compelled by him aren't you." She nodded. I laughed again and she glared

"Oh shut up." I stood up

"Well let me help you with that." I walked over to her and took her head in my hands. Closing my eyes I focused. Isabelle stiffened and groaned loudly, she was holding in her screams. Removing the compulsion I released Isabelle's head and she shook her head and I stepped back.

"What did you do?" She asked. I smiled

"I removed your compulsion, now leave Mystic Falls and if I found out that you come back I will kill you, do you understand?" she frowned

"Why should I listen to you?" I rolled my eyes and leant my head to the side. Isabelle feel to the ground and screamed in pain

"Now Isabelle I can leave you like this, completely paralysed and then I can burry you, how does that sound, buried alive?" she looked at me scared "now what are you going to do?" I knelt down beside her

"I am going to leave Mystic Falls…" I nodded

"And?"

"Never return." I smiled and patted her on the face

"Good, nice to see you though, I will show myself out." Walking to the front door I walked out to my car and smiled. _One vampire down, two to go, maybe I will be back in Chicago by tomorrow. _

I arrived at the grill in twenty minutes, Mystic Falls just seemed to get smaller not bigger but what can you do. Parking across the street from the grill and I saw Elena walk in with Caroline Forbes, the biggest drama queen ever. Why they were friends I would never know. Putting up a glamour I climbed out of my car and crossed the road to the grill. Walking in the door I couldn't help but frown at the stench, the downside to be a powerful witch not only could I feel the presence of vampires and supernatural creatures I could smell their sent of decay. No mortal could smell it but the grill reeked of it.

Looking over the crowd I could sense three vampires that had either been here or were here, three in Mystic Falls and this council thinks they are so smart. Morons, they have no idea. Walking forward I spotted Elena sitting with Caroline at a booth near the pool tables. Walking past I sat across the room so that I could still see them. Watching them for a moment before Matt Donovan appeared in front of me "what can I get for you?" I sighed

"Coffee, black and fires please." He nodded and walked away. Matt was Elena's ex-boyfriend and he had grown up a lot. I still remember him and Elena always being best friends when they were younger but now everything just seemed awkward between them from the way he stared at her from across the room. Matt returned with my order and I thanked him. He walked away again and I focused my attention again on Elena. She seemed happy and she smiling.

Leaning back in my seat I took a sip and looked at Caroline. Focusing on her I felt it. I frowned, poor Caroline was a vampire. I could feel the repulsion pushing against me. So she must be the third vampire, now I just need to find out who the Salvatore's are. Watching Elena I waited, no one ever showed up for an hour, her and Caroline just sat and talked. I decided I would head to the house and surprise everyone. Why not announce myself? Paying for my food I left and drove to my old home. I removed the glamour and climbed out of the car and stared at the house, hadn't changed that was for sure.

Walking up the path I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and I could hear someone walking around upstairs. Closing the door I heard Jeremy yell out "Elena is that you?" Jeremy came down the stairs and a smile appeared on his face "Alex?" I smiled back

"Hey bro!" He ran down the stairs and hugged me. I hugged him back, I had missed Jeremy, however from what I had heard he had been causing a bit of trouble lately. Holding onto him tightly I couldn't help but feel happy. He pulled back and asked

"What are you doing here?" I shrugged

"Had some free time and I thought I would come and surprise you lot, so I am guessing Elena isn't home?" he shook his head "what about Jenna?" he shook his head again

"No Elena is out with Caroline…" I frowned

"Really Caroline Forbes, she is still friends with that drama queen?" he nodded

"Yep and Jenna is at her classes." I nodded.

"Well how have you been?" he sighed

"Yeah ok, school is a drag."

"Yeah I always hated school but when you get to college it is so much more fun." We walked into the kitchen and we talked. He sat on the bench and I made myself some coffee and we just chatted. It was half an hour later when the front door open and a voice yelled out

"Jeremy you home?" it was Jenna

"Yeah I am in the kitchen." Jenna walked in and she huffed

"You will never believe who just tried to pick me up!" She dropped her bags on the table. She looked up and she smiled brightly

"Alex!" She rushed over and hugged me "how are you?" I smiled back

"I'm great, how are you?" she rolled her eyes

"I am ok, your siblings keep me on my toes." I laughed

"I am sure they do." She nodded. Jenna joined in on the conversation and after an hour Jeremy disappeared upstairs while Jenna and I made dinner. I chopped the tomatoes and asked "so how is Elena?" she nodded

"She is good, great actually, she has a new boyfriend." I smiled

"Oh really, who is he?"

"He is a junior like her, his name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives in the Salvatore Boarding house with his older brother Damon, their uncle however died just after Stefan moved here, he was attacked by an animal can you believe it. Animal attacks are way too common around here." I nodded, _Animal my ass!_

"So he makes her happy?" she nodded

"Yes very." I kept the smile on my face and we kept talking, I was glad that Elena was happy but her being with a vampire was something I couldn't allow. No matter how much I loved her. Just as dinner was ready and we called Jeremy downstairs Elena arrived home

"Hey Jenna, can we wait another ten minutes Stefan is coming over for dinner." She walked into the kitchen and I said

"Oh so I get to meet the boyfriend already." Her head snapped up from the letter in her hand and she smiled

"Oh my god! ALEX!" We wrapped each other in a big hug; I had missed her the most. My beautiful sister. She was smiling for real, she wasn't faking it anymore, I was glad. Pulling out of the hug she smiled at me widely that if she smiled any wider her face would rip "when did you get here?" I looked at my watch

"Two hours ago, I came straight from the airport." She nodded

"Are you staying here?" I shook my head

"Nope I have a place for my stay, I am with a friend, plus I have nothing left in my room remember." She sighed

"Oh yeah, well at least I got to see you." There was a knock at the door and she looked at the door and smiled before looking back at me and frowned slightly "that is Stefan, now Alex you have to be nice, don't give him the famous integration I know you love to do, you will behave and Jenna you will help me make sure she does." Jenna smiled and laughed. I held my hands up

"I promise to be good." She smiled and ran to the door, _I promise to be good for now._

* * *

**So there is the second chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the third chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

Elena came back holding Stefan's hand and giving me a look that said _be nice_. I smiled softly at him and Elena introduced us "Stefan I would like to introduce you to my older sister, Alexandria." He stepped forward and held out his hand, _brave man letting me take his hand, probably doesn't know what I am. _I took his hand and shook it

"Pleasure to meet you Alexandria" I nodded

"You as well, I hear you are the one responsible for putting that real smile back of my sisters face." He smiled and Elena wrapped her arm around his waist

"Yes he is, Alex what did I say about the interrogation?" I bit my lip

"Hey I haven't done anything!" Jenna laughed and Stefan smiled

"Elena it is ok." Stefan squeezed her shoulder and kissed her gently on the head. We sat down to dinner and Jeremy reappeared and we could all smell the weed. I rolled my eyes; boys will be boys so to keep anyone from mentioning I asked

"So what has been going on lately that I have yet to hear about yet?" Elena popped up and answered. We all sat there and Elena filled me in on her life as well as something's about other people, Jeremy sat quietly and munched on his food while Jenna put in her say here and there. Stefan also spoke every once in a while.

When dinner was over Elena walked Stefan to the door, she held his hand and I watched them from the table as he leaned down and kissed her softly. I saw her smile and I felt a pang of guilt for doing what I had to do but she would find out soon that it was for the best and that she needed to put it behind her. Crossing my legs, Jenna placed a coffee in front of me. I thanked her and asked

"So what does Stefan's brother do?" She shrugged

"I don't know, he seems to just cause trouble from what Elena says." I raised an eyebrow

"What does she say?"

"Nothing pacific, just that he is a constant flirt and is playing around with Caroline, he is rude. He is just an asshole really." I sighed

"Aren't most men." She laughed and I smiled. "So Jeremy is still smoking?" she sighed

"Yep, I have tried talking, going through everything to find his stash but everything just seems to make him worse." I frowned

"Well he is a teenage boy what can we expect, I will have a word with him before I go, he might listen to me. Speaking of which I need to leave, I need to grab a few things before I head back to my place." She nodded. I stood up and hugged her

"I will see you tomorrow ok." She nodded. I walked upstairs to Jeremy's room. He was sitting at his desk with his headphones on. I smiled at the opportunity to pick on him, so I walked up behind him and pulled his headphone off his ear and let it snap back against him. He jumped slightly from fright and turned to me and frowned. I chuckled as he took them off

"You suck!" I pouted slightly

"Oh really?" he nodded. We laughed and I shook my head "now we need to have a talk." He huffed

"Let me guess, Jenna sent you up here?" I shook my head

"No she didn't, I volunteered to talk to you." He didn't look at me "Jeremy we could all smell the weed all over you at dinner, we aren't stupid and I get that you are still dealing with all of your shit but doing weed isn't the answer, hell I would rather you beat the crap out of someone than smoking weed." He huffed

"Don't give me that speech."

"What speech?"

"The speech, you will get over it, you will feel better, it just takes time." I rolled my eyes

"Please I am not stupid, I know for a fact that you will never get over the fact that you lost your parents, but you aren't the only ones who did, Elena and I do understand we have just dealt with it differently to you, and you will heal and you will feel better but only if you keep moving forward in life and not get stuck in this shit hole of a town for the rest of your life. Why do you think I left?" He looked at me

"Your right I don't want to stay here but where would I go? What would I do?" I smiled

"That is part of the fun, you don't plan it, do an art degree if you want, but just leave, go and explore." He smiled

"What just leave Mystic Falls?" I nodded

"Yep but not till you graduate mister, I want to be there at my bro's graduation same with Elena's. How about this, if you clean yourself up, improve your grades from a D to at least a B, this summer I will take you on a holiday. Anywhere in the world we can go and we can do whatever you like. Party! Get drunk! Whatever!"

"Really?" I nodded

"Yep but you have to clean yourself up, now stash!" He stood up and walked over to his cupboard. He pulled out a shoe and a fake bottom of that shoe and handed me the bag, _smart kid_. I took it and walked into the bathroom and I flushed it down the toilet. Going back to him I smiled and said "now do some homework." He nodded

"Ok."

"Well I have to go so I will see you tomorrow, want me to drop you at school?" he nodded

"Yeah sure." I hugged him and walked out his door.

Walking to Elena's room I knocked twice and stepped inside. She sat on her bed smiling at me. I walked over "hi."

"Hi." I sat down next to her "I heard what you said to Jeremy" I nodded

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, you were always better at being a sister than I was." I smiled

"No we are both great at being his sister but it is only because I know how to deal with shitheads, plus I don't have to live with him so I don't have to deal with the silent treatment if I piss him off." She nodded

"That is true."

"Well I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow, also Stefan, not bad." She bit her lip and smiled. I hugged her and left.

Walking down the stairs I yelled one last goodbye to Jenna and walked out the front door. Getting to my car I had a visit to make. Driving down to Shelia Bennett's house was a short trip, but even though I really couldn't be bothered wasting my time dealing with her she needed to be warned. Stopping out the front I walked up the front steps and to the door. I knocked and after a few moments Shelia opened the door. She looked at me and sighed "Alexandria Ravenwood." I smiled

"Hello Mrs Bennett, may I come in?" She stepped aside and I walked past her.

"What can I do for you Alexandria?" I frowned and turned to face her

"Care to explain why you didn't report vampires in Mystic Falls to my coven? You know the rules as much as anyone." She stood tall

"Alexandria, you may be the heir to the Ravenwood bloodline but you do not control all witches, I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." I sighed

"Oh Shelia, always so proud. But guess what things have changed, I plan on getting rid of as many vampires as I possibly can and I think in the last two years I have put a dent in the vampire population, adding three more to my list will be nothing and I don't care if one of them is your granddaughter's best friend." She frowned

"Leave Bonnie and her friends alone." I sighed

"Shelia, Caroline Forbes is now a vampire, she is not an innocent human anymore, she is an abomination of nature, and if your ancestors weren't so inadequate then vampires wouldn't exist. So Bonnie will be fine as long as she stays out of my way, but I am giving you a warning, if you don't report vampires next time and I find out about it, there will be consequences for you along with your granddaughter." She glared at me and I past her to the door "always a pleasure Shelia."

Leaving her home I headed back home. I was tired from my day and needed a long sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for me. Arriving back at my cottage I parked my car in the garage and walked inside through the garage. I walked down to my bedroom and changed into a pair of boy-shorts and a tank top. I climbed into my bed and cast and heating spell. My room warmed up and laid there under the covers and thought.

I didn't want to break Elena's heart by killing him, maybe if I could just scare him away. I knew I would have to do it when Elena wasn't around, I hadn't told anyone about me being a witch, and it was something they didn't really need to know. Plus I didn't want them involved in the supernatural world but that was too late for Elena now. Closing my eyes I fell asleep quickly, however my dreams weren't as peaceful as I had hoped they would be.

* * *

**So there is the third chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Warning

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the forth chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Warning

Flying up out of my peaceful sleep I was annoyed. My breathing was heavy and I was covered in sweat, my body was still shaking from the vision. I hated the fact that I could never get visions whenever, they were always while I was asleep. Ruining my sleep and causing me to be in a bad mood. Throwing back my covers I stripped and walked into my bathroom thinking about the vision.

It was here is Mystic Falls, the town hall was burning to the ground, it was filled with Vampires and Werewolves and for some reason I stood beside Elena screaming and crying in pain. My heart felt like it had been torn from my heart as I fell to my knees. I saw flashes of a face but they hadn't been clear, I didn't know who I was crying over.

Having a hot shower relaxed me and I got dressed, since it was such a beautiful day I decided on a black and grey striped skirt that stopped mid-thigh and clung to my body perfectly. I also decided on a plain white tank top with my leather jacket again. I grabbed a pair of red 6 inch heels before walking out into the kitchen. Skipping breakfast I would grab something when I got to the house.

It didn't take me long but when I pulled up out the front Stefan was climbing out of his car, _must be here to get Elena._ He smiled softly and waved at me as I stopped the car. I climbed out and lifted my sunglasses up and onto my head "good morning."

"Hi." He replied

"You here to get Elena for school?" he shook his head

"No I'm not going to school today, I just came to drop something off for her." I nodded and we walked up the foot path together. I walked straight in like I had the night before and Stefan followed me. I walked into the kitchen and greeted Jenna and Elena with both a hug and a kiss. Stefan greeted Elena and I asked

"Where is Jeremy?" Jenna frowned

"In bed still." I rolled my eyes and said

"I will be back." Walking up the stairs to Jeremy's bedroom I flung open the door and he laid there on his bed awake staring at the roof. He sighed

"You could at least knock!" I shook my head

"Sorry brother, get your ass up and dressed because you have to go to school, so get it up or I am coming up here with a pot and pan and will constantly bang them over you till you are downstairs." He groaned

"Alex come on!" I shook my head

"UP NOW!" I turned his light on and walked back downstairs. Jenna made me coffee and we sat there and talked until Jeremy appeared dressed and ready for school. I smiled at him and he frowned

"You suck!" I nodded

"Didn't we go over this last night?" he smiled and grabbed something to eat. When he was ready I called Elena and she ran downstairs. She smiled and saying by the Jenna walked out to my car. Elena climbed in the front with me and I put the roof down.

The drive to school Elena said she wanted to introduce me to Bonnie, I had never really meet Bonnie Bennett, her and Elena became friends after I left Mystic Falls, I only knew of her. I agreed and when we pulled up at school Jeremy ran off and I followed Elena.

We walked across the grass and Caroline was the first person to appear. "ELENA!" Elena stopped and turned to her and I hid the grimace on my face. "Hey, you will never guess what happened?"

"Oh I bet she won't." I snipped and Elena frowned at me

"Who are you?" Caroline asked and Elena sighed

"Caroline meet my older sister Alexandria" Caroline gulped

"Oh, you have changed a lot since the last time I saw you." I nodded

"Yep and so have you, seems the bad ache that you had has cleared up as well." Caroline frowned and Elena rolled her eyes

"Really you two, be nice, why do I feel like I am the mature one." I couldn't help but smile, she was a lot mature than I was at her age that is for sure

"That is because you are." My phone buzzed, it was Amelia. Sighing "sorry Elena, I have to go and take this call, invite Bonnie to dinner tonight and we can meet than ok." She nodded and I left. Answering my phone

"Amelia what is it?" She sighed

_"Sorry if I interrupted anything, I just wanted to check in and ask how everything was going and if you needed any help?"_ I smiled; Amelia was such a good friend

"I am fine, and no you didn't, how are things in Chicago?"

_"They are good, quiet which is a good thing. No vampire activity has been noticed by the coven however a letter arrived from him this morning."_ I frowned

"Burn it, I don't want it. Listen Amelia I have to deal with some vampires so I will talk to you soon."

_"Ok bye."_ I hung up and walked back to my car. Slipping my phone back into my pocket I bumped into someone. They stumbled and I felt it, the connection of another witch. Whenever witches touched one another their magic reacted, almost like it had found a friend. It was how witches knew who each other were. Looking at the girl I had just bumped I realised it was Bonnie Bennett, _shit. _I didn't want her knowing I was a witch.

"Sorry." I apologised and kept on walking and I heard her say

"It's alright." Getting into my car I pulled out of the car park. Time to head to greet the Salvatore's and give them a warning. Turning on the radio I listened to the music as I sped through town. The Salvatore Boarding house was certainly a nice house, however if the Salvatore's didn't listen to my warning I would have to burn down the house with them in it.

Climbing out of my car I walked up to the front door, I tried the handle and what do you know it opened. Walking inside all I could smell was the stench of decay and it made me want to gag. Walking through I ended up in the living room and no one can deny that it was a nice house, big and open but it look like it had been decorated by an old couple, no really my taste. Walking over I stopped at the fire place and looked inside of it. It had recently been burnt, why? Who knows.

"Can I help you?" came a voice from behind me, turning around I smiled. Handsome and looks just like Stefan

"Only if you are Damon Salvatore" he nodded

"I am, now why are in my house?" I sighed. I couldn't be bothered playing along with any games today, I really just wanted them dead but a warning would have to do for now.

"I am here to give you and your brother a warning." He frowned

"Oh really?"

"Leave Mystic Falls leave Elena and everyone in this town alone or I will kill you both." He chuckled

"Oh is that so, lady you don't know what you are dealing with" I raised an eyebrow

"No I think you don't know who you are dealing with vampire." He frowned

"Oh you knowing what we are isn't good. Sorry about this." He ran towards me but right in front of me he dropped to his knees and held his head. I smiled "damn it you're a witch."

"You vampires never learn." He passed out from the pain and I grabbed a chair. Out of my bag I pulled out ropes that were made from vervain and indestructible. I tied Damon to the chair and waited. I sat on the arm of the chair and half an hour later Damon came too. I smiled at him "took you long enough." He glared and struggled and hissed in pain as the vervain ropes gripped and burned his skin.

"Oh vervain ropes, how very smart of you." he pulled at the ropes and I rolled my eyes

"Are you vampire's stupid? Why would I tie you up in something that you could just break out of? They are spelled and lace with vervain, you aren't going anyway." He sighed and leant his head back

"Ok well if we aren't going anyway, why don't you tell me who you are?" I shook my head

"No because I don't plan on killing you just yet, I am giving you and your brother a warning." He frowned

"What have we done that has pissed you off?" I rolled my eyes

"You being a vampire is enough to piss me off." The front door opened and closed and a Stefan appeared. He saw me and Damon and looked confused

"Alexandria what is going on?" Damon looked at him

"You know this crazy witch?" Stefan looked at him confused

"Witch?" I smiled

"Oh Stefan I am so glad you are home now I can get this over with."

"Get what over with?" he asked

"You and your brother are to leave Mystic Falls, you are to leave and never return or I will kill you." Stefan glared. I stood up from the couch "Elena needs to have a human life Stefan; she doesn't deserve to be dragged into the supernatural world." Stefan walked forward

"I know she deserves better but she needs to make that choice herself, you cannot just decide for her." I sighed

"I am her older sister, so I am deciding, now leave or I will kill you, also take Caroline Forbes with you since one of you had to have turned her and I don't want her in Elena's life either. You have until tomorrow to be gone." Walking past Stefan I walked out of the house and smiled. Getting to my car I drove back to my cottage. I had vampire blood on me from Damon so I needed to change.

Hopefully Damon and Stefan would listen and I could be leaving soon, I just hoped that I wouldn't have to kill him because than Elena would be even more heartbroken. Getting to my house I dialled Amelia's number. She answer on the second ring _"hey boss what can I do you for?" _she sounded happy

"Hey can you send George and Richard to Mystic Falls, I have a job for them."

_"Yeah sure, they will be there tomorrow."_

* * *

**So there is the forth chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Witch to Witch

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the fifth chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Witch to Witch

The knock of my door interrupted my meditation. Communing with my ancestors was something I did a lot; it helped me learn more about me, my abilities and what I should do to when it came to riding the world of vampires. Werewolves weren't as much of a problem since the Curse of the Moon had been created as a punishment that witches carried out for people who broke the law back before vampires were even created. They were than banished to the unknown land, which was now American. As times changed the spell to create werewolves was lost and witches were glad, however it had been a Ravenwood who created the spell so it was locked away in my ancestors memories.

Opening the door I found Bonnie Bennett standing there. She looked slightly scared but also curious more than anything else. I leant against the door frame "Bonnie Bennett, the youngest Bennett witch." She frowned

"How do you know me?" I smiled

"I know a lot more than you would think, I also know your Grandmother, Shelia." She gulped and was silent for a moment and she asked

"It was you that I bumped into at school today wasn't it?" I nodded

"Yes you did, and yes I am a witch much like yourself. Is that why you are here?" she nodded

"Yes, but you are Elena's sister and she has no magic how is it possible, the Gilbert aren't from a witch bloodline." I sighed

"Yes you are right, why don't you come in and I will explain." She stepped inside and I waved my hand and the lights turned up brighter to fill the living room with light. Bonnie looked at the table and asked

"Did I interrupt you?" I shook my head

"I was just talking with the witches from the other side." She frowned

"You talk to them?" I nodded

"Yep, but not just my bloodline, most witch bloodlines I can communicate with." I told her to have a seat and she sat on the couch across from me. I placed myself in the seat and crossed my legs. "Well first off I was adopted by the Gilbert family, my mother died in childbirth and my parents thought that they couldn't have children so they brought me home. They raised me as their own and when I was six came Elena, and then a year later Jeremy. I discovered when I was fifteen that I had magic, my parents didn't believe me because they only knew that vampires existed. Magic didn't exist to them." Bonnie nodded

"Yeah, the council doesn't know about witches or werewolves. Does Elena know?" I shook my head

"No, no one in my family knows and I would like to keep it that way." She nodded

"What bloodline do you come from?" Bonnie asked

"Have you ever heard of the Ravenwood bloodline?" she shook her head. I frowned "maybe you know it, or your Grandmother has called it _'Lemn Raven'_" Bonnie nodded

"Yes, they are the first Original Witch Bloodline, they were the first witches ever." I nodded

"Well I am the last of the bloodline; '_Lemn Raven' _is Romanian if you didn't know."

"Wow, my Grams always said that your bloodline had just disappeared."

"Well I don't know a lot about my family's history but I follow their rules and their goals." She looked confused

"What goals?" I leant forward in my chair and looked Bonnie in the eye

"Their most wanted goal was to change what your ancestor allowed to happen. Ayana Bennett was the mentor of the Original Witch, the witch that created vampires." Bonnie looked shocked "so I plan on destroying as many vampires as possible as I can before I am killed myself." Bonnie looked down at her hands

"Why is it that my ancestors keep getting involved with vampires, I mean Emily, now Ayana – who I have never heard of by the way, why?"

"Ayana Bennett was the mentor of Esther, the Original witch, Ayana might have warned Esther of the trouble she would cause but she didn't do anything to stop it. Ayana was punished for allowing it to happen and had her magic taken away, however the rest of her bloodline wasn't punished for one witches mistake. However the Bennett bloodline has a bad name stamped on it, however most people have forgotten and your family is one of the most powerful lines still alive. Everyone fears the name Bennett." Bonnie seemed surprise

"I wouldn't be much of a threat; I can only do simple spells at the moment." I smiled

"Well don't worry the more you practice the better you will get, who is teaching you, you're Grams?" she nodded

"Well if you want some extra training I will help you, but not for free" she looked at me and frowned

"What do I have to do?" I walked around and sat beside her on the couch

"I need you to keep an eye on Elena and try to keep her away from the Salvatore's and from Caroline." She shook her head

"Why would I do that? Caroline is our friend and Stefan makes her happy, why would I keep her away from that?" I sighed

"Bonnie you are a witch; you shouldn't be hanging around vampires either no matter who they were before they were turned, they are unnatural and they need to be destroyed. If you want to keep your family and your friends safe you would help me, but if you don't want to you don't have to." Bonnie stood up

"Well I should be going." I nodded and walked over to the door with her. I opened it and as she walked outside I said

"Bonnie just so you know, if you get in my way when I get rid of them, I won't spare you or your magic, do you understand." She nodded her head and she walked back to her car. Smiling softly, I wasn't going to let Bonnie ruin her life, she was a young witch and had a lot to learn. She also had to learn the rules.

That night I went to the house to have dinner with them again, it was Jenna, Jeremy and Elena and I. No one else. We camped out on the living room floor with take away and had a great time. Once dinner was over I sat down with Jeremy and went over his homework. The idea of a holiday must have excited him and motivated him, which is what I was looking for.

It was just after ten when I arrived back at the cottage and on the porch was George and Richard. They stood as I walked up to them. I smiled "you're early" they nodded

"There was an earlier flight than we expected, we came straight here. What can we do for you?" George asked

"I need you to keep an eye on a few vampires for me." Richard frowned

"Why not just kill them?" I sighed

"We will but not just yet. Keep an eye on them and let me know if they go anywhere near this girl." I handed them both a photo of Elena. They nodded and left. Now I needed to check out Caroline Forbes. She would be removed once the Salvatore's were gone, I didn't want everyone disappearing at once, I don't think even Elena would be able to deal with that.

Walking inside I lit the candles that sat on the table and sat down in front of them. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes "Voco meorum, tibi dico, me deducet me fac, et me ad viam velis. Voco meorum, tibi dico, me deducet me fac, et me ad viam velis." The heat from the flames grew and I felt the spirits gather around me, I felt their power. "Quid ego postulo scio." _(tell me what I need to know.) _I felt the whisper of my ancestors, telling me what I needed to know

"Unum et duo et tria tantum initium venit, et venit primus conturbat cum illo mortuo eo, et confractus cor aliud, sistendum est." _(one, two and three is only the beginning, he comes, the first one comes and he brings trouble along with him, death of a loved one, heart break of another, he must be stopped.)_ My eyes snapped open; _you have got to be shitting me. _I didn't understand why he continued to stalk me. I needed to get rid of him already. The candles went out and I stood from my position. I needed to sleep.

* * *

**So there is the fifth chapter!**

**The language used for the spells is Latin. I used an online translator so I don't know how accurate it is.**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Animal Attack

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the sixth chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Animal Attack

Walking into the house Jenna greeted me with a loud 'hello'. I smiled and walked into the kitchen and greeted her. I hadn't seen Stefan since my warning and Elena had mentioned that he had told her he was leaving for a few days. I frowned at that, he was meant to break up with her, not leave her hanging. Jenna had also said it was strange them leaving all of a sudden but I shrugged it off. However I did learn that Jenna had a new man in her life as well, his was the History teacher at the high school. Alaric Saltzman or Ric as everyone called him.

He and Jenna had been dating almost since he moved to town, but Jenna was concerned that he was lying to her about his apparently dead wife. It didn't surprise me when it turned out Alaric had been married to Isobel. Alaric seemed just the type of man that Isobel would go for, plus Isobel wouldn't be causing trouble for only one person that isn't her style.

Spending the morning chatting to Jenna I decided that I needed to find out what Alaric knew about the supernatural, he may be of some use if he is bitter about his wife being a vampire, maybe he hates them as much as I do. Leaving Jenna's around 11 I made my way to the high school. I needed to introduce myself to Alaric Saltzman.

Walking into the grounds the kids were out for a break, I spotted Elena sitting down at a picnic table with Bonnie and Caroline, I wanted to drag Caroline away from her but I couldn't cause a scene. Bonnie spotted me and I waved and she looked away from me. I couldn't help but smile and I continued into the building. Passing students I got a few looks from teenage boys, annoying really. I found my way to the history classroom and knocked on the door as a student walked out.

Alaric Saltzman stood at the board dusting it clear. He looked at me and smiled softly asking "can I help you?" He was certainly a handsome man, Jenna had done well for herself but I could see it in his eyes that he had a lot of baggage. Probably had something to do with his wife being turned into a vampire. I smiled at him

"Yes, I'm Alex Gilbert." His eyes widened

"Oh your Elena and Jeremy's older brother, they mentioned you were in town, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Yes they have mentioned you, Jenna as well. They all seem very fond of you, Jenna most of all." I walked over and leant against one of the desks. I saw the smile widen on his face at the mention of Jenna.

"Oh really?" I nodded

"Yep and it's a good thing, Jeremy most of all needs a father figure in his life." He nodded and then asked

"Did you come here for a chat or was there a particular reason?"

"Oh yes, I am here about Jeremy and his grades, how is he doing?" Alaric frowned

"Well not very well, I spoke to him yesterday and gave him an assignment to give him some extra credits so that he can catch up so he should have his mark improved when he hands that in. He seemed to be excited it about it though, according to the previous teacher's marks and comments on him he almost refused to do any sort of work." I nodded

"Yes, I might have given him some incentive; hopefully it will help him to improve. However while I am here, if Jeremy has any trouble with his classes, any of them not just history I would like you and any of the other teachers to contact me, not Jenna."

"Ok…" he dragged out the 'k' but I stood up straight

"Great, see you soon Alaric." I smiled and walked out. Well that wasn't useful at all, but at least I got a better idea about him. He seemed harmless. However my next job was to get into the council, I needed to see what they were up too. Maybe they knew something that I didn't.

Driving towards the Grill, I was stopping for lunch before I would head to see Carol Lockwood, I had heard that her husband was killed in an fire accident, the old Gilbert family store where our father had worked had burnt down and for some reason he had been in the basement with a few other people. I knew for a fact that they had attempted to kill the vampires that were in their town and in the process killed their own mayor.

Taking a seat in a booth my order was taken and in walked George. He spotted me and sat down across from me, I smiled softly "shouldn't you be stalking the Salvatore's." George frowned

"It seems Stefan has disappeared, Richard was following him last night but lost him, no locator spell can find him, it is like he is disappeared." I rolled my eyes

"You cannot use a locator spell on him he is dead, he has not body warmth or soul to locate you morons." George looked down and sighed heavily

"Forgive us ma'am." I rolled my eyes

"Yeah whatever, have you still got eyes on Damon at least?" he nodded

"Richard is following him as we speak." I smiled

"Good, leave Stefan Salvatore to me." he nodded.

My order arrived and George left to join Richard, two eyes on one Salvatore is better than one. I ate my meal and went through my phone, checking up on my siblings as well as my coven. As I finished up a news update came through "_sorry to interrupt your program but we have an important update for you, Logan Fell has the story." _Logan Fell appeared on the screen and I cringed, Jenna's old boyfriend. He was always such a pig _"the missing woman, Julia Marshall's body was found today just outside of town near the back of the old cemetery. Ms Marshall's body was mauled what appears to be a big cat, the police have issued a warning to stay away from that part of the woods until the animal can be found a put down. Thanks Jan." _the screen flashed back to the woman at the news station and I frowned. _Animal attack my ass!_

Walking out of the Grill I made my way to City hall, leaving my car where it was parked I walked across the town square and up the front steps. Walking into the building I made my way to her office. The secretary stopped me and asked "do you have an appointment?" I smiled

"Honey, I don't need an appointment." I walked straight in without knocking and Carol Lockwood looked up and frowned

"Um can I help you?" I smiled brightly

"Oh Carol, yes you can, I am guessing you don't remember me. Alexandria Gilbert. I am here about a family issue." I gave her a look saying _I know everything. _She nodded and dismissed her secretary, she told me to have a seat and I did.

"When did you find out?" I smiled

"Carol I have known for a long time, before I left in fact, but what is worse is that this so called council sucks at doing its job. You may as well have vampires running wild." She sighed

"I know, we thought we got rid of them all in that fire." I nodded

"As well as your husband it seems, smart move there." She frowned

"Well if it wasn't for you John's stupid idea it wouldn't have happened." I nodded again

"Yeah John does have a tendency for creating stupid ideas, was it his idea by any chance to say that people who are killed by vampires are mauled by animals?" She shook her head

"No but it seems to work, our town is surround by woods therefore wild animals, people believe it and don't suspect a thing."

"Well what if someone does get curious and just wonders, how many animal attacks have occurred in Mystic Falls, someone is going to notice sooner or later that there tend to be a lot of killer animals surrounding Mystic Falls." Carol frowned

"Alexandria was there a reason you came to see me or was it just to annoy me and slander the council." I smiled

"Oh Carol don't be like that, I came here to talk to you about joining the council for the Gilberts. I am the oldest sibling and who knows where John has ended up now, Jenna doesn't get to do the job since she isn't a Gilbert, who else is there to do the job." She sighed

"Well Alaric Saltzman asked so he has been acting on behalf of Elena and Jeremy until they are old enough, I don't want to just kick him out, he knows a lot about vampires." I nodded. So Alaric was deeper into this than I thought. Interesting.

"So he can just be an extra, but I will be talking on behalf of the Gilberts from now on, ok?" She nodded "good see you at the next meeting, which I am guessing is at the Founders Day party?" Again she nodded. "Well have a nice day Carol." I grabbed my bag and walked out of her office. As I walked down the steps Stefan Salvatore appeared in the town square. I glared. Alright time for round two.

* * *

**So there is the sixth chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Burns

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the seventh chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Truth Burns

Stefan stood there with no emotion on his face, sunglasses covered his eyes so I couldn't get a clear read of him but I didn't need too to know why he was here. His hands sat loosely in his jeans pockets and he leaned against the back of a park bench. Stopping two steps away from him I asked "congratulations you have returned" he didn't respond "well I hope you know you have signed your death wish." I walked past him and he finally spoke

"George Smithson and Richard Wells, three witches from the city of Chicago. The same place where you went after you left Mystic Falls when you were 18, you created a new life away from Mystic Falls and your family but why? Why would you run away unless you had a secret, a secret that no one not even Elena knew?" I frowned and turned back to face him

"Wow you found out a few details about my life, well done. Detective of the year goes to Stefan Salvatore."

"Elena doesn't know you're a witch does she, same with Jeremy or Jenna am I right?" I sighed

"So what, they have never needed to know."

"So what would happen do you think, if Elena – the one girl who trusts you the most in the world, finds out that you have been lying for her for who knows how long, how do you think she would react to that?" I crossed my arms

"Elena would be mad, angry at me. So what? She would get over it!" He shook his head

"You don't know Elena any more, she has had so many people lie and betray her for the last year that she isn't as forgiving as you remember. I doubt that she would forgive you for lying to her and not only that, for trying to rip the people she loves away from her just because of what we are. Elena doesn't care and she accepts us." I had to give it to Stefan, he was good, trying to use Elena against me to get me to back down, smart.

"Are you sure about that?" he nodded

"Yes I am, so why don't you leave Alexandria, you leave Mystic Falls and never come back, because if you do I will tell Elena and you can say goodbye to Elena in your life forever." I smiled

"Here is the thing Stefan, I know you won't tell her because you don't want to hurt her in anyway. You wouldn't break her heart just to save your skin because you and I both know that deep down inside she would always resent you for telling her because her finding out would be the reason that she lost her sister. Plus you don't want to lose her either, and her resenting you for telling her might just cause you to lose her once and for all so second warning Stefan, and I normally don't give them. Leave Mystic Falls and Elena behind and move on before I burn you to ashes in the centre of this square." Turning around I continued my walk. I wondered what they would come up with next.

That night I didn't go to the house for dinner I stayed at my cottage, I needed to come up with a plan just in case Stefan didn't take my warning. George returned with Richard and informed me both brothers were back at the boarding house, it was time to give them some incentive to leave.

Taking George's SUV, I climbed into the passenger seat and George drove all of us to the Salvatore Boarding house. We stopped down the block and walked up to the driveway. Turning to Richard I said "pour a salt barrier around the house, make sure you stay on the outline of the house, we want to make sure they can't get out." Richard nodded and walked back to the car to grab what he needed. Looking at George I said "keep an eye out for anyone." He nodded and I walked a few steps forward. Focusing on the house I closed my eyes. I felt no humans, no warmth coming out of any bodies. Only cold wisps of two vampires. The house was empty besides the Salvatore's.

Richard returned and he nodded. All done. Time to light this bitch up. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath "_Calor et ardent ignibus natura, et flamma circa me sunt. Succendent et comburent ardebit usque potes ultra. Calor et ardent ignibus natura, et flamma circa me sunt. Succendent et comburent ardebit usque potes ultra. Calor et ardent ignibus natura, et flamma circa me sunt. Succendent et comburent ardebit usque potes ultra." _The barrier of salt flew up in flames and burnt inwards. Climbing the walls of the outside of the house and breaking the windows because moving inside. Focusing my power on the flames I saw the front door flew open and there stood Damon Salvatore trying to force his way out of the barrier.

Stefan appeared just after him, they pushed and pushed, but they couldn't move. I smiled; _maybe I should just kill them now. It would save a lot of trouble_. Just as I decided to kill them a siren sounded and I lost concentration. _DAMIT IT!_ George grabbed his car and we climbed in. I broke the barrier and I saw Damon and Stefan break free out of the door. They landed on the grass outside the front of the house. I frowned told George to take me home and for them to return to Chicago, there job was done for now.

Entering my house that night I smiled when I found Bonnie Bennet sitting on my couch. Placing my bag on the table I asked "what are you doing breaking into a witches home young Bennet?" She frowned

"I knocked and when you didn't answer I went to leave but the door swung open, I walked in thinking maybe it was you but it slammed shut behind me and shut me inside. I have not been able to get out." I nodded

"Well it seems my ancestors want you here, why did you come to see me?" She sighed

"I will help you get rid of one vampire but only one." I bit my lip

"I am listening."

"Damon Salvatore, he is just causing trouble for everyone, I will help you kill him but that is it." I smiled and laughed

"Sweet heart, I don't need you to help me kill them, that is the easy part. I need you to keep an eye on Elena, tell me what she does and where she goes." Bonnie frowned

"You want me to spy on her, no thank you." I held my hand out to the door and it swung open

"Well there is the door." Bonnie stood up and marched towards the door but it slammed shut in front of her. She turned to glare at me. "Don't give me that look." I closed my eyes and forced the door open "now leave." I heard her leave and when she was gone the fight for control disappeared. I opened my eyes and the door swung shut gently. I frowned and mumbled "bloody dead people."

Waking up the next morning I felt tired, the spell took a lot out of me last night but I would be recovered by tomorrow. Climbing out of my bed I was glad it was Saturday, I could spend the morning with Elena before we all had to go to the Founders Day Party at the Lockwood's. Dressing I put on a black skin tight dress that went to my mid-thigh. It had a single sleeve that went three quarters of the way down my arm. I put on a pair of red heels as well and just straightened my hair. Nothing too fancy but I looked hot.

I drove over to the house and Elena was only just walking downstairs as I walked in. She smiled but looked worried. "What is the matter with you?" She sighed

"The Salvatore Boarding house caught fire last night." I faked a frown

"Really? Is Stefan ok?" she nodded

"Yeah Damon and him both got out in time, it isn't completely destroyed but it will take some time to rebuild." I nodded

"Right, well how about I put a smile on that face by taking you to breakfast before we have to deal with this boring social event of Founders Day?" Elena nodded

"Yeah I would love that." I smiled and she grabbed her stuff.

We went to a café that was across the street from the grill, made great coffee and had good stuff on the menu. We sat down outside and enjoyed the beautiful sunshine. After we ordered Elena asked "Alex, what do you do in Chicago?" I frowned

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you work?" I nodded

"Yeah, I am the manager of a bar, great place." Elena nodded

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I shook my head

"No men are useless in my book!" Elena smiled

"Well what do you do in your friend time?"

"I hang out with my friends, like any other person. Elena what is with the integration?" She frowned and looked down at her lap

"It's nothing."

"My ass, what is it?"

"Well something Stefan said the other day on the phone; he just asked if I really knew who you are now? I don't think he really meant anything by it; he just is concerned that you turned up out of the blue for no reason, he thinks you have another motive." I rolled my eyes, _bloody vampire!_

"Elena I am here to visit you guys, I miss you every day but it is expensive to fly and visit you all the time. It is the first time I have had time off and the money to come. So I am sorry if it is like you don't know me anymore but we have plenty of time to catch up. But how about this. Christmas this year why don't you and Jeremy come visit me for Christmas? That way you can see how I am living ok." She nodded, _good thing I am a smooth liar._

After breakfast we stopped by the house and picked up Jeremy, Jenna was going with Alaric. We got to the Lockwood's and people were everywhere. It was crazy. Linking arms with Elena we walked up and were greeted by Carol and her son Tyler, he had grown up. He didn't remember me at first which was funny, he seem slightly flustered when I pinched his cheek.

Walking into the party I grabbed a drink and Elena disappeared. Jeremy stayed with me until he spotted someone and disappeared as well. Jenna arrived and ran over to me. She seemed to be hiding "who are you running from?" she frowned at me "Logan Fell." I laughed

"Is he here?" I nodded

"Yep, and has been following me. Ric disappeared when we arrived." I laughed but I noticed Carol call me over. I nodded

"Well now I have to disappear, I need to speak with Carol, so have fun avoiding Logan." She huffed and ran off. I laughed again and then followed Carol. Walking in there was a group of 15 people gathered in the room. Carol stood up and said

"Well welcome back again everyone, first off, most of you should remember her, this is Alexandria Gilbert, the oldest of the Gilbert children. She is now the voice for the Gilbert family. Anyway Sherriff Forbes, why don't you fill us in on your progress." Elizabeth Forbes, or Liz, had been the Sherriff for a while. I still remember her divorce with her husband when he dumped her for another man. Funniest thing ever to happen in Mystic Falls.

The meeting went for a while and I discovered they had no idea that the Salvatore's were vampires or that Liz had a daughter who was one. It was Interesting. Very interesting.

* * *

**So there is the seventh chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Katherine

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the eighth chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Katherine

The rest of the party seemed to be a drag, many people came up to me and questioned me about where I had been I gave them all the same story, working and living in Chicago. I wasn't planning on telling anyone about my real adventures over the past years. I wasn't really proud of everything I did but I guess it had to be done, I never made any of it personal, and I always kept my personal feelings locked away when dealing with the supernatural. However I had made some friends in that community that owed me a favour.

Walking out onto the back porch I sighed heavily. Looking out over the backyard I spotted Elena, she stood there with Bonnie and Caroline, Jeremy as well. However he also stood there, Stefan still hadn't left and I was getting impatient. Taking a sip of my drink I felt Damon appear next to me before he spoke "now is the real reason you are trying to get kill me and my brother because you are jealous of your sister, because you seem to be staring quiet intently at Stefan." I rolled my eyes

"Only you would come up with a stupid thought like that. The reason for watching your brother is to make sure he does nothing he shouldn't and what do you mean trying to kill you, I haven't attempted it yet." He frowned

"What so you didn't set fire to our house then?" I smiled

"I never said I didn't, I just said I didn't attempt to kill you." He raised an eyebrow at me

"What so you let us escape at the last moment?" I nodded

"Yep, if I planned on killing you, which I do soon if you two don't leave, you would already be dead and you would have never seen it coming."

"Why lock us in then?" he questioned

"To give you an incentive to leave that is why." He shook his head

"No I think you are starting to feel guilty, it is getting to you that you are going to destroy your sisters happiness, if you weren't you would have killed us the second you arrived. Are you going soft? The Ravenwood Heir going soft." I looked at him

"Oh so you figured out who I am." He shook his head

"Ravenwood is just a name to me, I don't know it's real meaning, however the friends I do have say I should fear you." I smiled

"Your friends are wise." Damon shrugged

"I don't tend to listen."

"Well than you are a moron!" He smiled

"So they tell me." I had enough of talking to Damon, he was annoying but yet somehow intriguing, it just made me want to kill him more.

"Goodbye Damon." He frowned

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." I walked back inside and then out the other set of double doors that led out to the left of the house. No one was around so I pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and found the name. Clicking it my phone dialled. I lifted my phone to my ear and waited. On the third ring she answered

_"It's been awhile Alexandria, how have you been?" _I smiled

"I have been better; it is time for you to return my favour." I heard her hum in interest

_"Oh really, what can I do for you?"_

"You can help me deal with a certain two brothers who you simple adore!" I heard her sigh

_"Have my boys been causing you trouble." _I frowned

"You could say that."

_"I will be there as soon as I can." _My smile returned

"Good I will see you soon Katherine."

_"Oh you will, bye now." _I hung up my phone and slipped it back in my pocket. Katherine was the perfect person to stir up some trouble between Elena and the Salvatore's. I couldn't wait to see how this played out.

It was four o'clock before we left the party, Elena and Jeremy got in my car and I drove them back to the house. Walking inside Elena and I cooked dinner and Jenna got home as it was ready, Alaric was right beside her. Alaric gave me a look and he asked Elena to come with him for a moment. They disappeared out the back to talk and I had a feeling he was telling her I knew.

We sat down to dinner and Elena kept glancing at me, she seemed worried but I just smiled at her and we continued on with dinner. Once it was over I forced Jeremy upstairs to do his assignment for Alaric and Elena and I sat out the front on the swing. As we sat down I asked "did you enjoy yourself today?" she nodded

"Yeah it was great. I saw Damon and you having a conversation." I frowned

"How do you put up with him? He is the biggest pain in my ass!" She smiled

"Yeah he is but he is better when you get to know him, he isn't so intolerable." I nodded

"So what was with the staring at dinner? Something you want to ask?" she nodded

"How long have you known about the supernatural?" I smiled and sighed

"For a long time now. Since I left Mystic Falls, reason I left, didn't want anything to do with it." Elena frowned

"Then why join the Founders Council which deal with it?" I gave her a knowing look

"What do you expect me to do? You are dating a vampire, who has a vampire brother, Caroline is a vampire and Bonnie is a witch. I cannot just sit around and let you get yourself into trouble, not with you being a big supernatural target now." She frowned

"How do you know about them all?" I smiled

"Well I might have left Mystic Falls but I know a lot more than any of those council members, more than Alaric." She frowned confused

"How?" I bit my lip debating whether or not I should tell her but I shook my head.

"I will tell you one day but not today. You aren't ready to know just yet." She huffed but accepted my response. We sat outside for a while longer but then I had to get home. After one big hug from her I drove back to the cottage. I arrived at my house and sitting on the front porch was Katherine herself. Dressed in her normal expensive taste style and her curled hair. I climbed out of my car and she frowned

"You house doesn't like me." I nodded

"Yeah that is what happens when a vampire enters a house that is filled with the souls and combined power of a thousand of generations of a single family witch bloodline." She sighed

"Can I even come in?" I nodded again

"Yeah just don't touch anything." She agreed and followed me inside. Walking towards the table I picked up the box that was sitting on the table. I pulled out the ring and handed it to her. She frowned at it

"What is this?" I smiled

"It is for me to keep an eye on you while you're here." She nodded and slipped it on "oh and it won't come off till I allow it." Katherine frowned and tried to pull the ring off but it didn't budge. She glared at me

"So untrusting!" I put my hand on my hip

"You're a vampire, even if you have worked for me before." She huffed and sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs and asked

"So what do you want me to do?" I sat down across from her

"Do what you do best, cause trouble for the Salvatore brothers. Force Stefan and Elena to break up; however no one in my family is to be hurt. A single scratch on Elena, Jeremy or Jenna and you will be in big trouble." She nodded but asked

"What about the Bennet Witch?" I sighed and thought about it

"Don't care; she has betrayed her own kind." Katherine nodded and stood up

"Well I better get too it." I smiled at Katherine and she walked out the door. Burning her hand as she opened the door. She glared at me and I yelled

"Don't leave a trail of bodies either!"

"Yeah whatever!" She yelled back. I laughed and walked into my bedroom to get changed. Tomorrow should be an interesting day.

* * *

**So there is the eighth chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Doppelganger

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the ninth chapter! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Doppelganger

The ringing of my phone sounded and I groaned as it woke me from my sleep. Who the hell was calling me? I sat up and grabbed my phone. Answering it and not bothering to check the caller ID I growled "What?" into the phone. I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone "Katherine why are you calling me so early?" she sighed

"Well I thought you would like to know how mine and Elena's first meeting went!" I frowned

"What did you do?" She chuckled

"I didn't hurt her, don't worry, however I think she is a bit freaked out. It really is strange seeing yourself on another. We could pass as twins except I would be the one with the better fashion sense. But before I could even say anything Stefan got in the way. But don't worry this is only step 1." I sighed

"You couldn't have waited another hour to call." She sighed

"Not really, I tried knocking but you didn't answer." I frowned

"Your outside?"

"Yep!" She responded. Climbing out of bed I hung up on her and grabbed a hair tie. I threw it up and walked out to open the door. She smiled at me "morning sunshine!" I walked away and into the kitchen. She followed me inside and I heard the click of the front door.

"So what is the whole story?" she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs

"Well I just popped into the Salvatore house last night and gave Stefan a little loving, too bad it didn't last very long but he staked in the gut and then dragged me downstairs to their basement, by the way did you have to burn there house down?" I frowned at her "Anyway little did they know that I have built up an immunity to vervain which they forced me to drink so I healed quickly. I broke loose and staked Stefan in the leg not really wanting to hurt my man. Than Elena arrived looking for him so I ran upstairs, introduced myself, she asked 'how is this possible? Why do we look so alike?' blah, blah, blah and then Stefan appeared so I ran off. There end of story." I frowned at her

"Wow that is amazing; you should be a story teller!" I told her, sarcasm laced my voice. She smiled

"Wow your grumpy in the morning." I nodded

"That is what normally happens when you wake me up." She sighed

"So anyway, what is the plan here; you want me to break them up, then what? Are you handing your sister over so he will leave you alone?" I glared at her and stood up. I focused on her and she screamed out in pain. She slipped off the couch and onto the floor

"You ever say anything like that or even think that again and I will remove you sun protection and let you burn in the sun, is that understood?" She nodded and I released her. She gasped for breath and pushed herself back up and onto the couch.

"Ok so what are we doing?"

"You just cause trouble for them; I am working out the rest." Katherine nodded and stood up

"Just wondering, when do you plan on informing Elena that she is the Doppelganger and that she is in danger if they ever find out?" I shrugged "have you ever thought that is she knew she was in greater danger being around vampires she might stop." I shook my head

"No Elena doesn't care about her own life as much as she does everyone, she would give herself over before she let anything happen to anyone." Katherine frowned

"Well she is just stupid." I smiled and shook my head again

"No she is brave, more so than you Katherine." Katherine glared at me

"Whatever, I am off to cause trouble." I nodded

"Oh and Katherine don't go turning Elena's friends into vampires again!" She stopped and looked at me

"How did you know I turned Caroline?" I laughed

"You just told me!" She huffed and stormed out. I continued to laugh as the door closed behind her. I needed a good laugh. I decided that it would be a good idea to check on Elena, who knows it Katherine was telling the truth. After I showered and dressed I left the house. However as I opened the door to my car Stefan Salvatore pulled up. He climbed out of his car

"Was it you?" he demanded

"What did I do?"

"Did you bring Katherine here?" I sighed

"I am guessing you mean Katherine Pierce and if you do than yes I did, let's just say she doesn't go anywhere until you leave, so enjoy having her company." I walked past him and to my car. I climbed in and took off. Driving towards the house I turned the radio and a news report came over, talking about more animal attacks. These council members need some more imagination I tell ya.

Pulling up outside the house I was surprised when Elena come running out. I hugged her as she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled at the welcome but I was worried about her. Holding her close I asked "what is the matter?"

"I have to tell you something about Stefan and Damon." I nodded

"Ok what?" she shook her head

"Not here." I agreed and we walked back to my car. Leaving the house we drove and I drove to the bridge. The bridge where we lost our parents. Holding her hand we walked down to sit beside the water. Dropping to the ground I asked

"Okay, tell me what is going on!" She nodded

"Well Stefan and Damon were turn into vampires in 1864, the year when the founders discovered vampires existed." I nodded already knowing this but I let her continued "well they were turned by a vampire, Katherine Peirce, she is a very old vampire from what Stefan tells me, and well the thing is we look alike." I faked confusion

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well we could pass off as twins, here." She handed me an old photo of Katherine. Looking at the photo I forced shocked onto my face

"Oh my god, you guys are identical." She nodded

"Yes, and well she is in Mystic Falls, and I met her last night." I frowned

"When?"

"After you left I went over to visit them, Stefan and Damon are still at their house they are still cleaning up the mess from the fire. It is getting fixed soon. Anyway, when I arrived I called out for Stefan and she appeared. It was such a shock and I asked her 'why do we look so like?' but she just told me I was asking the wrong questions. I didn't know what to do. She disappeared though when Stefan turned up. I have never been so freaked out in my life, and I don't know what she wants, none of us do." I sighed, Katherine you do cause a scene.

"Well I think the best thing is don't go looking for her, don't cause trouble with her." Elena nodded

"Do you mind if I crash at your house tonight, I don't feel safe at home." I nodded

"Of course." I pulled her to my side and hugged her.

Why did my sister have to be the Doppelganger, why couldn't she just be a normal girl and not have to deal with the supernatural? Holding her close I was worried, worried that he would find out. I don't know what I would do if he did find out.

We left the bridge and headed into town, we had lunch at the grill and spent the day shopping and hanging out. Just like normal sisters. I hadn't had so much fun in a long time. It was six when we arrived back at the house. Elena went and put her stuff away and then packed for her visit to my house. Jenna was cool with her going, not that she could really stop Elena anyway. Elena walked out to put her stuff in the car, we decided to stay for dinner at least.

During dinner my phone rang, it was Amelia. Excusing myself from the table I stepped outside to answer it. "Amelia, how is everything?" She sighed into the phone

_"Not good Alex, we have an issue. Kyle has betrayed us, he told him where you were. I don't know what will happen now." _I couldn't help but feel fear, I took a deep breath to keep myself calm

"He told him about Mystic Falls."

_"No I meant that you live in Chicago, what if he turns up here looking for you, who knows how many he could kill." _Looking around anywhere, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Tell everyone in the coven to pack up and leave, go on a holiday until I tell them otherwise, you and the inner circle bring Kyle here to me in Mystic Falls. I want to deal with him myself."

_"Of course, we have him here. We shall be there soon." _I hung up from Amelia. Why did this have to happen now. I had enough to deal with.

* * *

**So there is the ninth chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revealed

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the tenth chapter!**

**My longest chapter yet!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Revealed

Elena spending the night at the cottage was a lot of fun. I dug out a couple of old school horror movies and made some popcorn and we camped out on the couch. It was a lot of laughs but when morning came I knew Amelia was on her way so I had to get Elena home. We both dressed and I made breakfast, after a quick breakfast I took her home. She seemed silent on the drive so when we stopped out front of the house I asked "ok what is wrong sour face?" she frowned at me

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes

"Elena, you were all smiles until we got in the car." She sighed and turned to face me more.

"I am just worried." I frowned

"About what?"

"Katherine." I sighed and turned the car off.

"Look, don't you think if she wanted to hurt you she would have done it already, what could she possibly be waiting for?" Elena nodded

"Yeah I guess, but both Stefan and Damon said she can be unpredictable." I nodded understanding what she meant, Katherine could be, but as long as she had that ring on her finger, she couldn't do anything I didn't want too.

"Well I am sure you all will be fine, I am sure Stefan will protect you." she nodded again

"Yeah I am sure your right. Well I will see you later." I nodded

"Yep, I might be over for dinner if I'm not busy." She smiled and reached over to hug me. I hugged her back tightly and she climbed out of the car, I turned the engine back on and headed back to my house. I had a spell to look for.

When I arrived home my home rang, Amelia, she was half an hour away, so I didn't have much time till they got here. Going inside I grabbed my oldest grimoire. It had all of the oldest of spells and the one I was looking for was very old indeed. I flipped through the pages and was getting annoyed when I couldn't find it. Sighing I slammed the book closed and yelled "I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" The book snapped open and flew open to the page I was looking for. I smiled "thank you." Reading over the spell I read the supplies.

Grabbing what I needed I carried the box out into the open field that stood behind the house. Waving my hand the candles flew out and landed in the shape of a pentagram. I grabbed the salt and poured the pentagram shape around the candles. Five of my coven would stand on each point and I would stand in the centre with the accused. This was the perfect and most effective spell to rid a witch of their magic, and when nature knew that they had betrayed their kind it didn't stop us.

I heard a car pulling up so I walked around the house to see a black SUV pulling up. Amelia climbed out of the front seat, George climbed out of the driver's seat, and Richard climbed out the back with Michael and Olivia. Two others of my inner circle of my coven. Michael held Kyle who was tied up and looked completely out of it. Amelia smiled at me "it is good to see you are well Alexandria." I returned her smile

"It has only been about a week." She nodded

"I know, but things have been crazy without you. How goes the hunt?" she smiled

"Well it proves difficult but nothing I can't handle." I looked past her and Kyle looked up at me. He looked scared, frightened, and almost regretful. "Kyle Hammond, you are charged with the crime of betraying your own kind and your coven, how do you plead?" he began to shake his head

"No…" he murmured "no I didn't." I frowned

"Do not lie to me, Amelia has told me that you leaked information to our enemy." He continued to just shake his head. Looking at the sky we would have to wait till the full moon tonight to cast the spell. Shaking my head I said "follow me." Michael shoved Kyle forward and he stumbled and almost fell but he caught himself at the last moment. They followed me into the house and I walked downstairs to the basement. I opened up the cellar door and Michael shoved Kyle in. This time he fell to the floor and huffed loudly.

I closed the door and waved my hand over the handle. The room was sealed from magic; none could be used to escape or to break in. I walked back upstairs and my friends followed me. In the living room I asked "Amelia how did you find out about this?" Amelia sighed

"I was contacted by an unknown source that Kyle had gone to New Orleans, he had been asking around about Original vampires and met a vampire named Marcel, this particular vampire told him that the last thing he had heard was that they were in LA so that is where he went, apparently he found them and told them." I frowned

"Apparently, so you have no real proof that he has done what he was accused off." Michael cleared his throat and said

"Alexandria, I went through his mind and found memories of him meeting the Originals, he mentioned your name and Mystic Falls. Is that not proof enough." I frowned. There seemed to be holes in the story but Michael had a special ability which allowed him to see into people's minds and he has never been wrong. I didn't want to doubt my friends but I didn't want to condemn an innocent man. I sighed

"Ok, so tonight we shall perform the spell underneath the full moon, so everyone will need to gather their strength. Rest if you must, there are spare bedrooms." They all nodded and they all disappeared into rooms to sleep.

Night came quickly and soon we were walking outside with Kyle. I stopped him in the middle of the pentagram and unbound him. He tried to move but he was stuck in his spot. "There is nowhere to run Kyle." He looked me in the eye and his terrified eyes made me feel sorry for him. Michael stepped up first, stepping onto one point of the Pentagram, George followed, than Olivia, Richard and then Amelia. Looking up at the sky the full moon shone brightly.

Feeling the power of the moon I breathed it in. Only a full moon could grate this much of an extra power boost. Holding out my arms the candles lit and blazed brightly. _"Naturae vim nominamus, Da robur, et luna. Accipe, tradidit in eius potestate est, auferant circa terram. Quod nullo modo auferre. Naturae vim nominamus, Da robur, et luna. Accipe, tradidit in eius potestate est, auferant circa terram. Quod nullo modo auferre." _The candles grew in height and burned hotter, my friends joined in with me and spoke the spell _"Naturae vim nominamus, Da robur, et luna. Accipe, tradidit in eius potestate est, auferant circa terram. Quod nullo modo auferre." _I felt the power flood through me and I felt something else. Nature was fighting me, fighting me and urging me to stop. Stop taking his magic away. _"Naturae vim nominamus, Da robur, et luna. Accipe, tradidit in eius potestate est, auferant circa terram. Quod nullo modo auferre." _We continued by the urge to stop pushed at me. _"Naturae vim nominamus, Da robur, et luna. Accipe, tradidit in eius potestate est, auferant circa terram. Quod nullo modo auferre." _We spoke louder and I heard the crack of the flames and I opened my eyes. The wind blew and howled and Kyle was screaming in pain. Watching as his magic was torn from his body. Holding strong as long as I could but someone called out to me

"ALEX?!" I turned and lost concentration. Elena stood there with Stefan beside her as well as Bonnie. Kyle dropped to the ground and I heard his soft cries. The candles went out and I fully turned to face Elena. Amelia looked at them but then turned back to me. She walked over and touched his forehead

"The spell worked, his magic is gone." Bonnie stepped forward

"WHAT?" She yelled "You took away his magic!" Amelia turned back from Kyle and walked forward

"What do you care Bennet? Your family shouldn't have any magic at all; your family's line should have been erased all together." I glared at Amelia

"Amelia, we do not insult each other's lines, no matter what has happened in the past. Our kind must stick together not start wars." She frowned but stepped back. Elena spoke up again

"Our kind? Alex what is going on?" I stepped forward and asked to Stefan

"You really don't understand a warning do you Salvatore." He glared

"I am not leaving and that is that." I huffed and glared.

"Alex stop ignoring me, what is going on?" Elena snapped at me. I looked at her and sighed heavily

"Fine I am a witch Elena." She frowned

"How is that possible? The Gilbert family doesn't have any magic in them." I nodded

"Yep that is true, Elena I was adopted." She shook her head

"What?"

"I was adopted Elena, my mother died giving birth to me, than Grayson and Miranda Gilbert adopted me when I was only a few days old. I discovered that I was a witch when I was fifteen years old but our parents didn't believe me. I found someone to teach me and as soon as I could I left Mystic Falls so that I could learn more and I have, I have learnt a lot about me, my magic, and my heritage and about how the world should be." Elena frowned

"What do you mean how the world should be?"

"She means that vampires shouldn't exist, she wants to destroy every vampire that walks on this earth." Bonnie said. Elena shook her head

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to become involved in the supernatural world, but it seems that you are a magnet for it, vampire boyfriend, vampire friend, witch friend. Next thing you know you will have a werewolf as a friend." Elena continued to shake her head

"Stefan can you take me home please." He nodded but I frowned

"I am sorry Elena but I have given him enough warnings, this time I am putting my foot down." She looked at me confused and I focused on Stefan. He flew backwards and landed on his back hard. Elena went to run over but she couldn't move. I turned to my left and Olivia was holding out her hand. Bonnie looked towards me and lifted up her hand

_"Fortitudine spiritus."_ I smiled and felt the wind blow. I could feel the magic push against me but nothing happened. I smiled

"Nice try." I threw my hand up and to the side. Bonnie flew away and landed on the ground. Knocked out cold. I walked forward towards Stefan. I heard Elena struggling

"Alex please, please whatever you are going to do don't, I love him please." I stopped just beside Stefan

"That is the problem Elena, you love him, he is not human Elena, and he is an abomination of nature. He doesn't deserve to live." I held out my hand but before I could do anything I was thrown away. Taking a deep breath I landed on my feet and my hand on the ground to balance myself. I looked up and saw Katherine standing beside Stefan. She frowned

"You never said anything about killing them." I glared at her

"Katherine I told you what would happen if you did something I didn't like." I held out my hand and turned it to the left. She let out a scream as the ring burnt into her flesh. She fell to her knees gasping for breath. Stefan jumped up and ran towards her. He saw the ring and looked up at me. He ran towards me and I sighed, _they never learn. _

* * *

**So there is the tenth chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayed

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is the eleventh chapter!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Betrayed

Before Stefan could reach me I felt a burning sensation in my chest. I fell to my knees and clench my chest in pain. I refused to cry out in pain. George who was the closest to me was at my side. He held onto me and asked "what is it?" I shook my head

"I don't know." I looked up to see Amelia now standing in front of me. Her eyes were black and she smiled softly at me "Amelia what are you doing?" she sighed

"Well let's just say I am stopping you from doing something stupid, he needs you alive and I can see this fight causing too many problems." I glared at her

"You are working for him!" I exclaimed. She nodded

"I am sorry Alexandria, but he sent me to keep an eye on you and keep you safe, stopping you from doing this will stop a lot of pain in the near future." The pain in my chest stopped and my body almost collapsed from relief. Amelia turned to Stefan, Elena and Bonnie who had wakened up. "Leave all of you now and do not come back here. Any of you." She looked at Elena. Elena ran over to Stefan and he pulled her close. Katherine pushed herself up from the ground and looked at them and then at me. She shook her head and ran off.

Elena stared at me and I looked back at her. I could tell in her eyes that she would come back, no matter what Amelia said. I would be seeing her soon. They walked off and I pushed myself from the ground. George had an arm around my waist so I could keep my balance. Amelia turned to face me once they were gone

"Kyle was innocent wasn't he; it was you this whole time." She sighed

"Alexandria, Kyle was under control, so he did do it but not willingly. I know you don't see this as me protecting you but I am." I shook my head

"LEAVE!" I shouted at her but she just stood there "FUCK OFF! I don't want to see you ever again!" I stepped forward and almost stumbled. George kept hold of me and I glared at Amelia. She nodded her head

"Fine. I will be off." She turned and walked away. I felt my body give out and I fell into George's arms completely. I felt George pick me up and he started walking. But everything went black after that.

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and my head hurt like a bitch. I felt a cool cloth on my head and I laid back down. I didn't have the strength to sit up yet. My door opened and in walked Olivia. She smiled softly at me "your awake." I sighed

"What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked softly

"Yelling at Amelia." She nodded

"Well George brought you inside and I checked you over, Amelia was blocking your magic but it was causing you pain for some reason, almost like she was cutting you open. Your body reacted by not being able to feel your magic anymore and it was shutting itself down, it is almost like your body relied on your magic to keep going. So I cast some spells to get you magic flowing through you again." I nodded

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You have been in and out for several days; this is the first time you have woken up completely." Olivia explained and I nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food would you, I am starving." Olivia smiled

"Yes, Richard is just finishing up." I nodded and she handed me a glass of water. I drank the glass and felt the healing herbs working inside my body. Pulling myself up I sat with my back against the backboard. Grabbing my phone I had two missed phone calls from Jenna, eight from Jeremy and seventeen text messages from him as well. Going through them, they were mostly him wondering what was going on and why was Elena telling him to stay away from me. Jenna had left messages asking me to call her as soon as I could.

As I went to call her back George walked in with my food. He frowned and said "no phone now, eat." He took my phone from my hand and placed it back on my side table. He placed the food tray on my lap and I smiled

"Thank you." he nodded

"How are you feeling?" I sighed

"Like crap." He smiled sadly

"Well in a few days you should be back to your normal self." I nodded and started eating my food.

It was a few days before I was back on my feet. I never called Jenna back and after discussing it with everyone, I had decided to go back to Chicago for a while and let everything cool down. I could deal with the Salvatore's another time.

Sitting in the living room Kyle sat in the chair across from me. He had never left and had forgiven me for taking his magic away; he said he almost felt free without having it, that nothing was controlling his life now. He also explained what had really happened. Amelia had been really working for him the whole time, she had controlled Kyle into doing her work for months and he had no control over himself. He was now free of it since his magic was gone, that would explain the urge to stop. The spell Amelia had put on him was fighting me, nature wasn't stopping me, and it had known he would be better without it.

It was around lunch time when there was a knock at the door. Richard walked over and George stood beside the couch, close by me, Olivia stood by the kitchen, Michael with her and Kyle stayed seated. Richard pulled open the door and surprise, surprise there stood Elena. She saw me and she looked slightly frightened, she glanced back at Richard and then me again and she asked

"Can we talk?" Nobody moved but I nodded "alone?" I nodded again and George helped me off the couch. I walked out the front door and over to the swing that sat on the porch. I sat down and George looked at me, I smiled at him

"George go back inside, I will be fine." He nodded and walked back inside. Looking at Elena I asked "what do you want?"

"I want to know why?" I sighed

"I think Bonnie explained that to you." She nodded

"She explained the whole crusade thing, but I want to know why you are targeting Stefan and Damon, Stefan lives off animal blood and Damon hasn't killed anyone in months, they aren't really that bad. Also what has Caroline ever done to you, I know you may not like her but she is my friend." I sighed

"Elena it doesn't matter what I say to you, you won't understand what I mean because you are blinded by the love you hold for Stefan." She frowned

"Try me."

"Fine, Elena I want you safe, I want you off the radar of supernatural creatures because you are the Petrova Doppelganger." She looked confused

"I'm what?"

"You are the doppelganger, it is why you and Katherine are identical, she was the doppelganger before you and now you are the most recent generation." She shook her head

"That makes no scene. For something like that to happen wouldn't we have to be related for something." I nodded "but Katherine isn't related to the Gilberts is she?" I shook my head "then how?"

"Elena you were adopted as well." She frowned "Your real mother is Isobel Fleming and your father is your uncle John." Elena shook her head

"No, no I am not, why are you continuing to lie to me?" she exclaimed

"I'm not lying Elena."

"Well how do I know that, you have lied to me since I was 9, how do I know what is true?"

"Go ask Jenna than, and John, I am sure they can fill you in." I stated. She stared at me and without another word she ran down to her car and drove off. I sighed loudly and looked down at my feet. I felt her before she said anything. My head snapped to the side and there stood Katherine "you have a death wish don't you." She smiled

"Alex, you don't have the strength to do anything to me." I smiled

"No but he does." She turned to see George standing behind her, he smiled and waved his hand "now what do you want?" She held up her hand

"For you to remove this." I held out my hand and she handed me her hand. I took the ring in two fingers and pulled it off. A burn mark surround her finger and she frowned. "Thank you, now I will be leaving." She turned and disappeared. I was too weak to care where she went; all I wanted was to sleep for now. I needed my rest.

Looking at George I said "book tickets for Chicago for tomorrow, I am ready to go home." He nodded and helped me back inside and to my room.

Later that day I was lying in my room when I felt a pull, my ancestors were wanting to talk to me. Using my strength I walked out into the living room and lit the candles with a wave of my hand. I crossed my legs and I closed my eyes. The couch dipped beside me and Olivia whispered "borrow some of my magic, I don't want you to wear yourself out." I smiled and took her hand.

_"Voco meorum, tibi dico, me deducet me fac, et me ad viam velis. Voco meorum, tibi dico, me deducet me fac, et me ad viam velis." _The candles blazed and I was filled with a vision. He stood beside me, I was on my knees crying and a dead Elena laid in my lap. Two holes in the side of her neck. I snapped out of the vision and the candles went out, Olivia looked at me making sure I was ok. I leant against her and closed my eyes again; sometimes I wish my magic would disappeared. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

Getting off the couch I stumbled and Richard caught me. I thanked him and made my way to my room. I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over me. I was exhausted and needed to sleep.

* * *

**So there is the eleventh chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiveness

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is chapter twelve!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Forgiveness

Dressing the next day, Olivia had packed my bags and the boys had cleaned up the house and put everything away. Thrown out all of the food and the house was closed up. The windows locked and everything covered. Who knows when I would be coming back here again? My car was locked up in the garage and everything was done. Walking out of my bedroom George smiled at me softly "Olivia and Richard are taking you to the airport, Michael and I will meet you there, we are taking Kyle to the next town, he has family close by." I nodded and walked past him and out the front.

I had most of my strength back but I was still weak. Walking over to the SUV, I climbed into the back seat and sat beside Olivia. She smiled at me and handed me a cup of coffee. I thanked her and took a sip. The hot coffee tasted good, I needed something to keep me going. Richard climbed into the driver's seat and I leant my head back against the head rest.

We drove but first to the house to leave something for Elena and Jeremy. I handed the letters to Olivia and she walked up to the front door she knocked and Elena opened the door. She saw Olivia and froze. I could hear her ask "what are you doing here?"

"Alexandria asked me to give these to you, one for you and one for your brother." Olivia explained

"Why couldn't she just tell me herself?"

"We are leaving, all of us, you won't see us again for the time being, if Alexandria ever wishes to return she shall do so but she needs to heal and she knows that you need to be left alone so that you can understand and maybe forgive her one day. She told me to tell you that everything is explained inside." Elena took the letters and Olivia smiled and walked back to the car. She opened the door and climbed back into the car.

Elena caught a glimpse of me and she gasped, why I don't know. Olivia closed the door and Richard drove off. However I heard Elena yell out my name. Olivia looked at me and I said "keep going." Richard nodded and didn't stop. I needed to leave. I don't know if I would come back and or if I would try let Elena live her life. I needed a clear head to think.

Also me not being in Mystic Falls also means he won't show up which means she will be safe. When we arrived at the airport I received a message from George that he and Michael were almost there. We waited out the front and when they arrived we all walked into the check in for our flight back to Chicago.

Getting through security. We all sat down at a café and had some food; they all talked, happy to see their friends soon but I stayed silent. I was thinking, my head was a mess and it was all from seeing Elena giving me a look of betrayal, I had never seen that in her eyes before. Also Amelia betraying me and lying to me didn't help either. My mind was driving me insane; I needed to shut it down because I felt like I was going to explode.

The flight back to Chicago seemed to go forever but when we finally landed everyone went home but George drove me home. Getting to the new apartment that Amelia had found me before I left. Walking inside all of the furniture was set up and it looked brand new. I frowned "tomorrow I need to find a new place; I don't want her knowing where I live." George nodded

"Do you want me to stay or will you be ok?" I smiled at him softly

"I will be fine, get home to your man." He smiled brightly

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow." He nodded and turned to walk out. I closed the door and locked the dead bolt behind him. Walking further into the apartment I found my bedroom. My person items were also set up all over the house, seemed Amelia was meant for it to be a surprise. After a shower to wash away the grime of the flight, I walked out into the kitchen and ordered take away. Pizza seemed like a good way to go.

It had been a week since I left Mystic Falls and I had moved out of my old new apartment into my new, new apartment. It had a great view of the city and I loved it. I had also had a few meetings with my full inner circle to update myself on the coven and what had been happening. Everyone was also informed that Amelia was now an enemy of our coven and anyone found with her would be in serious trouble.

It was a Friday night and I needed out. I decided to hit my favourite club in town – 'Veneficus Abyssus' which was Latin for Witches Hell. It was owned by a few witches who belonged to my coven and it was also very popular with humans too. I dressed up in a pair of skin tight leather pants; they were like a second skin. I grabbed a red tank top and my cropped leather jacket. I also added a pair of red heels to complete the outfit!

Heading out back into the city felt great, it had been awhile since I had had some fun. My life was always keeping me busy. I parked around the corner from the club and walked up to the front door. The line was down the street but I smiled. I walked up to the bouncer and he smiled "Miss Ravenwood, pleasure to see you." I winked

"You too Mark." He let me through and everyone grumbled who was waiting in line. The music was pumping and you could smell the sweat and sex coming off people as they danced around on the dance floor. Walking towards the stair case the second bouncer who guarded the VIP area smiled at me and greeted me before letting me upstairs.

Up in the VIP room were booths were people could sit and hang out by themselves and overlook the dance floor, there was also a second bar that held the more expensive drinks. I found an empty booth and took a seat. I sat on the couch and looked down on the crowd. I spotted two people I knew, Olivia and Richard were out dancing together, they were all over each other. I knew something was going on.

Crossing my legs the door opened and in walked the waiter, can I get you a drink Miss Ravenwood. I nodded my head "I will have a double shot of whiskey please, the Scottish kind." He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Looking back down I saw someone I really didn't want to see. Damon Salvatore had just walked into the club and all of the witches were giving him dirty looks. He walked towards the bar and he asked a question, the bar tender laughed and pointed towards the bouncer that stood near the entrance to the VIP area. He walked towards him and for some reason they let him upstairs.

The waiter walked back in with my drink and I said "there is a vampire who is coming upstairs, bring him to me." the waiter nodded and walked back out. I took a sip of my drink and placed it on the table. The door opened again and in walked Damon. He looked at me with a frown

"You asked for me, oh how sweet." He mocked and I glared at him. The door closed and I said

"The only reason you are stupid enough to enter a witches club is because you are looking for me, now what do you want?" He sighed and sat down across from me

"I am here because Elena." I sighed

"What? Here to tell me her life is better without me than with me in it?" He shook his head

"She is depressed, she is blaming herself for everything that has happened, including your bitterness towards vampires." I nodded

"Well than you and your brother need to snap her out of it, I mean you got what you wanted, I left." He frowned

"We didn't want you to leave and Elena to end up like this, even though I hate you for trying to kill me and Stefan and then attacking Stefan like you did but Elena has forgiven you, she wants you back in her life, she wants and needs her sister. Even if you have it out for her boyfriend. Jeremy is just as bad; Jenna compared them to when your parents died." I grabbed my drink and took a sip. The waiter walked in again and placed a drink on the table in front of Damon before stepping out again.

I stared at Damon and asked "there is more than one reason why I left Damon, a reason I cannot tell you or anyone." He frowned

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I left to keep Elena safe, she is the Doppelganger Damon." He nodded

"I know, she told us everything you said, but that means you should be there protecting her from all other supernaturals, not running away." I shook my head

"You don't understand it." He sighed

"Well than explain it." I frowned

"Not here." Finishing my drink I stood up and walked out, Damon followed.

* * *

**So there is chapter twelve.**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review and I will update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Original

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is chapter 13!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Original

Damon followed me out of the club and down along the footpath. He stayed two steps behind me but I wasn't scared that he would do anything; I don't think he was that stupid. I walked to the park that was two blocks away and sat down on the first bench I saw. It was cool outside but not too cold, but the breeze gave me goose bumps. Damon sat down beside me and I said

"Four years ago I started bring all of the witches together, I was traveling throughout America and soon planning on leaving for Europe when I stopped in Las Vegas. I was meeting up with a friend of mine who had contacted me about a very small coven, only about four or five people who were all young and still learning. I kept seeing this man, and man was he beautiful. At the time I hadn't learnt to be able to sense vampires at the time, so I had no idea that he was a vampire." Damon nodded

"Does that mean you were such a bitch back then?" I glared at him and he held his hands up "sorry, continue please."

"Well after meeting with the coven that night I went out to have some fun, I needed to let of some steam. I was in some club dancing when he appeared behind me. Neither of us said anything we just danced and danced until five in the morning. Well to make a story short we slept together and it wasn't till afterwards that I discovered he was a vampire when I woke up with two holes in my neck. I healed them and ran for it. I didn't see him till I returned to America. Ever since I see him a couple times of a year and for some reason I can never stay away from him." Damon chuckled

"You're in love Dumbo, but why is he a danger to Elena?" I stood up and turned around to face him

"He is an original vampire Damon." His mouth fell open and he stared at me, he sat there frozen for a minute or two

"You are in involved with an original?" I frowned

"I am not involved, he just following me around and he apparently thinks I need protecting because one of his lackeys stopped me from killing your brother and Katherine last night." He sighed

"Yeah well Katherine I wouldn't have minded you killing, but Stefan is probably the least dangerous vampire in the whole world, he would never hurt Elena or anyone. He loves her." I looked at him and I wasn't surprised

"And so do you." he frowned at me

"How…?" I smiled

"I am not blind Damon, Elena may be but I am not, you are in love with her as much as Stefan is, and I think she has some sort of feelings for you but she doesn't know about them yet. However I would prefer her to be with Stefan rather than you, I know about your reputation Salvatore." He looked down at the ground before he stood up

"So are you coming back to Mystic Falls or not?" I huffed

"Damon are you not listening, I have an original vampire following me around and Elena is the Doppelganger, if he got his hands on her who knows what would happen."

"Yeah but you can protect Elena better if you are in Mystic Falls with her, what if he goes there to try and find out why you were and then he finds Elena. Than what?" I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face

"I guess I would come to Mystic Falls but until then I am not going back." I turned and walked back to my car, I didn't want to deal with him anymore. When I got to my car I climbed in and Damon came up beside the window, he frowned

"Well do you want me to tell Elena anything?" I nodded

"Yeah tell her that if she wants to see me, she can come find me, not send you to come and get me." I took off and he jumped away from the car. Driving I ended up back at my apartment. When I reached my door I found the door open. Pulling it open I walked in to see Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch. I frowned "really? You broke into my apartment?" Stefan stood up

"Not that hard." I crossed my arms

"I don't allow vampires in here, get out." Elena frowned

"Alex." I shook my head

"Elena sit down, Stefan get out." Stefan looked to Elena and she sighed and nodded. He kissed her head before walking past me and out the door. I closed the door and slid my hand across the edge to repair the lock that Stefan had broken. I placed my stuff on the bench and walked over to sit opposite her. She looked at me with sad eyes

"Why are you like this? You are nothing like the Alex that I remember?" I sighed

"That is because I'm not the Alex that you remember, I am not Alexandria Gilbert anymore, I am Alexandria Ravenwood, the head of the Ravenwood Coven. Elena if I was still the same person I use to be, I would be weak in people's eyes and I need them to either respect me enough not to piss me off or be scared enough that they won't betray me. If word were to get around that I didn't kill the Salvatore's and your little baby friend vampire than other vampires will start to challenge me, which I really do not need. So I cannot be the Alex that you so badly want because she is gone and has been for a long time." She shook her head

"Then why did she reappear when you came to Mystic Falls, you seemed like your old self."

"It is called acting Elena, what I really wanted to do was drive a stake through your boyfriends heart the second I did, but you are still my sister and I love you so I didn't, that is why I tried to burn them in their house, but that didn't work. But when you caught me using my magic I saw no reason as to why I couldn't just kill him there." She stood up

"No Alex this isn't you, stop it." I stood up as well

"No it is me Elena and you don't seem to get that, this is me, this is who I am and I am not going to change." She walked forward and stood right in front of me

"What about Jeremy? What am I to tell him? Are you still going to take him away, because that is all he talks about, is your promise that you will take him away if he gets his marks up. Are you still going to keep that?" I nodded

"Yes I will, so when Jenna calls to tell me he has finished his sophomore year with all B's in every class than we will be going. I don't break my promises and I am not breaking the promise I made to you last year at the funeral." She frowned

"What promise?"

"The promise that I would protect you and keep you safe, do you really think it was an accident your parents car going off that bridge, why would your dad swerve for no reason." She shook her head

"No, he lost control of the wet ground." I nodded

"You believe what you want Elena, but if you are here to just ignore everything I say, and keep telling me I am wrong than there is the door, go back to Mystic Falls and live your life." I walked past her and into my bedroom. I heard the front door slam shut and I sighed. Walking over to my bedroom window I looked out, I hope that she would stay in Mystic Falls now; I just hoped she would be safe.

Leaning my head against the wall it scared the crap out of me when two cold arms wrapped around me waist. I jumped but he held on tightly. He leaned in and whispered "my dear Alexandria, you look almost edible in that outfit." He kissed beneath my ear. I could feel the lust rolling off of him but I wasn't going to let him affect me. He turned me around and trapped me up against the wall "now love you have been lying to me." I frowned

"Klaus!" he smiled at me and kissed my cheek

"Hello love, now have you been lying to me?" I shook my head

"No I haven't." he nodded

"Yes you have. A certain birdy told me that she found the Doppelganger, all the way in a little town called Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert." I shook my head

"No that isn't her." He gripped my throat

"Now love, as much as I don't want to hurt you tell me the truth, is your younger sister the Doppelganger?" he applied a small amount of pressure on my throat but I wasn't going to give. I took a deep breath and smacked my hand into his gut. The force plus my magic threw him backwards and he rolled over my bed. I dropped to the floor onto my knees and held my throat _that would bruise_. Standing up I looked at him and he frowned "that wasn't very nice love." I smiled

"Well it isn't very nice trying to choke me." he huffed

"Well when you lie to me I get very angry."

"The feeling is mutual." He stepped forward "Don't even think about it!" I held up my hand and he stopped

"Alex do we really have to fight, I was hoping for a reunion like the one we had in L.A the last time you were there, remember when we broke the bed." He smiled and I glared

"Oh shut up!" he chuckled and I heard another set of footsteps and I turned to see Elijah standing there, he smiled at me

"Hello Alex." I sighed

"What did you bring your whole family?" he shook his head

"No only my brother." Elijah held out his hand for me

"Alex let's talk." I took his hand and we walked out into the living room.

* * *

**So there is chapter 13.**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Come on give me some reviews please!**

**Even a :)**

**Please!**

**Update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Compromise

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is chapter 13!**

**This does contain a sex scene. So skip it if you want to.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Compromise

Klaus sat beside me, I didn't want him to but I didn't have much choice since he pulled me against his body. He was always like this when he was around me. Touchy feely and I hated it but for some reason I let him do it. He sighed and Elijah walked over with a glass of scotch for himself and Klaus, and a glass of whiskey for me. I smiled

"You still remember my drink Elijah?" I nodded

"Well ever since Niklaus almost killed me for getting you drink wrong the last time I have made sure to remember." I sighed

"You were always one for the dramatics weren't you Klaus." He smiled

"Only for you love." He kissed the side of my head and I rolled my eyes. "Now Alex, about the Doppelganger, is it true she is your sister because I don't want to do and have to kill your sister and have her be the wrong person." I drank my whole drink in one and stood up

"You already know the answer Klaus so I don't know why you bother to annoy me with your taunts." Klaus stood up and walked over to me

"Because if she really is your sister than I want to find a way to become my true self without killing her." Elijah sighed

"I already said we could just turn her." I turned around to face Elijah

"Elijah, as much as a prefer you're the most out of your siblings, if you ever as mention that option again I will make sure I burn you to ashes." He held his hands up

"Sorry." Klaus took my face in his hands and made me look at him

"Do you know of any way that you could bring her back to life after she is dead?" I frowned and thought about it, I could bring her back to life if I really wanted to but that comes with the possibility of me losing my magic and I didn't want that. Looking at him I asked

"Couldn't you just wait for the next Doppelganger?" he frowned

"Alex I have waited for over five hundred years since Katherine made a run for it, I do not wish to wait any longer." I shoved his arms off of me and walked over to my bar. I poured myself another drink and washed it down quickly. I walked over to my trunk which held my oldest books and pulled out one. Placing it on the table I waved my hand the book flipped over to a page. I pointed at the page

"If I can find a wiling blood bound family member to bind to her, when she dies she will take the life force of that person, however the person she is bound to will die." Klaus smiled

"Excellent, now it appears as if we are all taking a road trip." I frowned at him and said

"First you must swear to me that you will hurt no one in my family, Jeremy, Jenna and Elena are not to be harmed in anyway, and even though the Bennet Witch is a pain, she must be left out of this alone, do you understand?" Klaus nodded and I held up the ring I had given to Katherine. It would make sure he kept his promise. Klaus sighed slightly and walked towards me, he held out his hand and I slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I swear Alexandria." I looked at Elijah

"That goes for you too mister!" Elijah nodded

"Of course Alex." I nodded and picked up my book.

"Let me pack." The boys nodded and both sat back down.

I couldn't believe I was helping him do this, but I guess letting her just die was worse than what I was going to do. She would probably never forgive me after this but I also had to find a relative. Jenna was out of the question because they weren't really blood, Jeremy – I wasn't even going to go there. Isobel I couldn't use because she was a vampire which left only one person, John.

Shoving a few clothes in my bag I dialled his number. I zipped up my bag and walked out and in the living room. Klaus took my bag and we walked out the front door. John finally answered "Alexandria, I heard you caused a lot of trouble when you were in Mystic Falls, however it seems you didn't kill the Salvatore's." I sighed

"Well how would you like you help a girl give it a second shot? I will be in Mystic Falls in a few days; I will contact you when I get there, also John, tell no one I am coming."

"I will make sure, see you soon Alexandria." I smiled and hung up the phone. We had stepped into the elevator by now and Klaus asked

"So you are going to use your uncle as the bonded relative?" I nodded

"Who stronger than Elena's father to bring her back to life, plus he won't even know what is happening until he is dead." The doors opened and we stepped out into the foyer. There was an SUV waiting for us. Elijah climbed into the passenger's seat and I sat in the back with Klaus, I looked at the driver and he was tall man, he had dark olive skin and was staring straight. I frowned

"What is he a zombie or something?" Klaus smirked

"No he is under heavy compulsion, once we leave he won't remember the last few days, don't worry he is perfectly fine." I shook my head and looked out the window as the driver took off. We arrived at the private airport where only rich people kept their jets. A sleek white jet was on the tarmac waiting to leave. We climbed out of the car and Klaus still had my bag, we climbed on and I smiled

"Oh Niklaus you know how to spoil a girl." He laughed and smiled

"Well you should be spoiled a girl like you." I rolled my eyes but I was still smiling. I took a seat and he sat beside me

"I bet you say that to all the girls?" he nodded

"Of course." I shook my head and Elijah walked on

"Off we go" he smiled and I pulled out my book and studied the spell. I needed to remember the bonding spell so that I could do it without any trouble.

Two hours later we landed in Virginia. This time we hired a car and Elijah drove, I sat beside him while Klaus pouted in the back seat since I had told him I didn't want to sit next to him. Sometimes he was a complete child. Watching as the trees flew past I asked "so where are we staying?" Klaus sat forward

"No need to worry love, I have been building my house in Mystic Falls for over a month now, Amelia has been helping me track you for a while, plus Katherine informed me of the Doppelganger a while ago, I have just been waiting on you." I frowned at him

"Speaking of which, I have business to deal with Amelia, she needs a good ass kicking." Elijah chuckled slightly

"Now love, she was only doing what I asked" I huffed

"I do not care; she lied and betrayed me, two things I cannot stand. So I shall do as I please." Klaus sighed and dropped back onto his seat. Elijah was still laughing silently; he couldn't hide the big grin on his face. I shoved his arm but that only made him laugh more.

These two originals seemed to be the only vampires I could ever really stand to be around, since Klaus had been stalking me for the past four years, Elijah appeared to make sure that we didn't cause too much damage. However every time I disappeared Elijah always made sure Klaus left me alone for a bit, let me live on my own, but he couldn't keep him away forever.

It was very out of character for me these days to put up with vampires but for some reason I made an acceptation for these two, even if Klaus drove me mad, emotionally and psychologically. It wasn't long before we reached Klaus' new home. It was amazing and of a course a mansion, a stupid size home that was completely pointless. Elijah stopped the car and I climbed out. Klaus gave my bag to Elijah and he disappeared inside. Klaus held out his arm for me to take and I rolled my eyes but did it anyway.

We walked through the front doors and I had to admit, it was completely beautiful. I smiled "you are really too rich for your own good." He laughed and led me up the stairs. We walked down the hall and arrived at a set of double doors. He opened them and I asked "my room?" he shook his head

"No it's our room." I frowned at him

"And who says your sleeping with me?" he smiled

"I do." Using his speed his picked me up and ran over to the bed, he dropped me into the centre and climbed on top of me. I frowned at him

"Not fair!" he shrugged

"Oh well." He leaned down and he kissed me. _Good god, the feeling is back. _Every time we kissed or touched in a sexual way I felt this feeling that pushed me not to stop. Every damn time and I could never bloody control myself.

I felt his hands slid up my sides and up the rest of my body. He gripped my hands and held them above our heads as he kissed me. My hips moved on their own and thrust them into his. He groaned against my lips and pushed his hips back. He already hard. _Crap!_ I pulled my hands free and placed my hand on his chest, I pulled away for a second

"Too many clothes." He nodded and it surprised him when his clothes disappeared and he was completely naked. He frowned

"Now who isn't be fair." I smiled and rolled him over so I was on top

"Don't you want to strip me yourself?" he bit his lip

"Mmmm, good idea." He rolled us back over and he ripped my shirt from my body. I gasped the feeling on the cold air on my stomach and breasts. He slowly undid my pants and pulled them down my legs. Good, he knew these were my favourite. My pants and underwear disappeared along with my bra very quickly and we were both now very naked and I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

I kissed him hard and he gripped my legs and wrapped them around her. I felt his dick rub against my now extremely wet pussy and I gasped. It had felt like forever since I had last had sex. "Do you like that love?" I groaned and nodded

"Please Klaus, fuck me." He smiled and kissed me again as he slammed into me. I moaned loudly and he didn't waste his time. He picked up his pace very quickly and I knew neither of us would last very long. I held onto Klaus as I lost myself with every thrust. He held my close against his body. I kissed his shoulder as I held on and just as I climax he whispered

"I love you Alexandria" I felt his fangs pierce my skin and I groaned loudly. I felt my blood escape and him swallow a few gulps before he pulled away. My skin healed and he chuckled, he pulled himself out of me and he laid down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I said

"I love you too Klaus." He smiled

"I know but you don't have to force yourself to say it." I smiled

"Just be grateful I did you ass." He laughed again and kissed me last time before we both fell asleep.

* * *

**So there is chapter 14. Sorry if the sex scene was a bit short.**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Come on give me some reviews please!**

**Even a :)**

**Please!**

**Update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bonded

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is chapter 15!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Bonded

Waking up the next day Klaus wasn't in the bed, however there was a hot freshly made breakfast sitting beside me with a rose and a note. I smiled and pulled myself up. I grabbed the red silk robe that was sitting at the foot of my bed and wrapped it around myself before sitting back down on the bed. I opened the note and in Klaus neat hand writing it said _'had to go see if I could find Katherine, I will keep my promise. Love Klaus xx'_ I couldn't help but smile at the note.

I ate my breakfast and then placed the tray on the table in the corner before going to get dressed. I dressed in simple dark purple skinny jeans, a pair of black heels and a black blouse. I brushed my hair and left it out before walking downstairs. I found Elijah sitting by the fire holding a piece of paper in his hand

"What is the matter?" He turned to me

"I was contacted by a vampire named Rose, she had been on the run as long as Katherine, she is the reason Katherine is a vampire. She called me telling me that she has the Doppelganger." I frowned

"She has Elena?" he nodded "well lets go get her than shall we." He nodded and we walked out the front. We climbed into the car and we drove in silence. It was an hour's drive to the house where this Rose woman was holding Elena. Elijah pulled up out the front and he said

"Will you wait here please, we don't want anyone knowing that you are here ok." I nodded

"Just make sure she is ok." He nodded and smiled softly. He climbed out of the car and walked into the house. I waited for almost twenty minutes when another car pulled up. I ducked in the SUV and hid, hoping they hadn't see me. When I was sure they were gone I sat up and saw the Salvatore brother's sneaking in. Oh this couldn't be good.

I jumped out of the car and ran around to the back entrance. Just in case Elijah needed some help, not that I thought he would. I heard banging and crashing and was ready to walk in when I heard Stefan yell "Elena come on." I waited till I heard the front door bang shut and I walked in the back door.

There against the wall was a staked Elijah. I frowned and walked over to him. I pulled the stake from his chest and he fell to the ground. I sighed and saw another vampire body with its head missing. I cringed at the image and turned back to Elijah. It shouldn't be too long before he wakes up.

Two hours later Elijah woke up, he gasped loudly as if he had been brought back to life, oh wait he had been. He looked up and I smiled softly "really you let them stake you?" he shrugged

"They did surprise me, but I figured you would want Elena back home safe and spend the time with her family before she dies." I frowned

"Yes but not forever." He nodded

"Of course" I stood up and walked over to him. I held out my hand and helped him stand up "shall we go?" I nodded and we walked out the door. I drove since Elijah wasn't strong enough to keep his eyes open the whole way home. When we arrived back Klaus had also returned. As we walked into the house he glared

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked me. Elijah walked in after me

"Saving Elena from Rose and Trevor, they tried to bargain their lives for her." Klaus rolled his eyes

"Stupid fools, well whatever, now we have another problem." We walked out of the foyer and into the living area. We both followed him and came to find Katherine sitting on one of the couches. She smiled when she saw me

"Oh so I'm not the only captive of the originals, glad to see you're not unbeatable." I returned her smile

"Oh Katherine you really are stupid, I am not a prisoner, I am here of my own free will." She frowned

"What you are going to help him kill your sister?" I nodded slowly

"Well yes but she won't stay dead; I have a spell that will help with that, speaking of which I have a phone call to make." Klaus sighed

"Hang on a second love, I'm not finished yet." I looked at him "the Salvatore's have the moonstone, and I can't complete my transformation without it." I sighed

"Well it seems with have a job for you Katherine." Klaus frowned

"She isn't going anywhere."

"Well I have a way to make sure that she does what we want and she won't be able to help it." I smiled at her and she frowned.

I left Katherine with Klaus and Elijah while I went to make my phone call to John. He should be in Mystic Falls by now. Dialling him number he answered almost immediately. "Alexandria, I am in Mystic Falls as you asked." I smiled

"Good, now I want you to do something for me, go see Elena, I need you to take something of hers that is very close and personal to her. Bring it to me at my house when you have it. Oh and don't screw up John, it would be a shame if you did. Be there by sundown or I will come looking for you."

"Of course, see you soon." I hung up and sighed.

Walking back into the house I walked upstairs to grab the book I would need. Finding it placed on the side table in my room where I had left it I picked it up along with my jacket. Klaus walked in and he asked "where are you going?" I smiled

"To bond Elena to John, the full moon is in a few days and it will take a few days for the bond to complete itself. What have you done with Elijah and Katherine?" he sighed

"Katherine is probably trying to use his feelings for her to get him to set her free, and he is probably rethinking of the happy memories that they have together." I sighed

"Well don't worry; when I return later, I will put the compulsion bracelet on her."

"I still don't understand why I cannot just compel her myself." I smiled

"Well you see, the bracelet is designed that the wearer will have one goal and one goal only, to do what the witch told her to do. Unlike vampire compulsion you cannot find a way around it, if you asked someone who is compelled certain questions you can figure out whether or not they are compelled, the bracelet just gives the person the perfect answer to the question so that no one will think otherwise. Now I must go. I will see you in a few hours." He sighed and nodded

"Of course." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. Pulling away I walked out of the room and downstairs to the car. Climbing in the SUV I took the shortcut to my house, it was a dirt road that was almost completely hidden from the road, it was almost impossible to see unless you knew it was there.

Driving down the road I cut my drive time in half and smiled when I arrived. Walking into the cottage I felt the warm welcome of my ancestors but I felt their annoyance of what I was about to do. Ignoring them I grabbed the supplies I needed and set up in the living room.

An hour later, just as the sun was completely set there was a knock at the door. The door swung open and John stood there. He stepped in and smiled softly "Alex it's good to see you." I held out my hand

"The object. Now!" He nodded and pulled out a book.

"It is Elena's dairy, the first dairy that she got from your mother, nothing is closer or more important to her." I nodded.

"Kneel and hold out your hand." He nodded and did as I asked. I placed the diary in the bowl and grabbed the knife from beside it. I gripped Johns hand and sliced it open. I let the blood pour into the bowl and the candles beside me blazed and glowed brightly. I released Johns hand and handed him a cloth. I held my hands over the bowl and said the spell _"Haec duo foedera. Patris et filia. Et si quis eorum decesserit servus, alter ad alterum usque ad vitae fontem vitae. Vinculum. Coniungere sanguinem." _I opened my eyes and the candles returned to normal. John held his chest and gasped in pain.

I smiled, the spell was working. Picking up Elena's dairy I waved my hand over the book and the blood was cleaned from it. Looking just as it had before. I placed it in front of John. "Now leave, don't tell anyone you saw me, return the book to Elena and make sure you don't die in the next few days." He frowned

"What did you do?" I blew out the candles and the lights turned themselves on. I picked up the candles and ignored John "Alexandria, what did you do?" I placed the candles in their box and turned back to face him

"I bonded you to Elena." He shook his head in confusion

"Why?"

"Because Klaus is going to kill Elena so he can become a Hybrid. I needed a way to make sure that she didn't stay dead so I am using you. When Elena dies your life force will leave you and go into her. You will die and she will come back to life." He glared at me

"How dare you? How dare you decide who lives and who dies?" I grabbed him by his shirt

"I GET TO DECIDE BECAUSE SHE IS MY SISTER AND I LOVE HER, I AM GOING TO KEEP HER SAFE AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE IN THE PROCESS AND NEITHER WILL ANYONE ELSE!" I shouted at him. He stepped back and I released his shirt "Now leave." I heard him pick up Elena's dairy and walk to the door, but before he left he said

"You really have become bitter Alex, you say you hate vampires yet you are in love with one, you say you want to save humans yet you are killing two just to keep one safe. You are a hypocrite, your parents would be ashamed of you." I took a deep breath and heard the door close. I knelt down to the ground and tried to stop myself from crying. I knew he was right. I was a hypocrite and I didn't deserve to be a witch. I felt the tears run down my face. _Why did this have to happen to me?_

* * *

**Poor Alex. Everything is finally getting to her.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Do you like it?**

**Come on give me some reviews please!**

**Even a :)**

**Please!**

**Update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Tonight's Full Moon

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is chapter 16!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Tonight's Full Moon

When I returned to the mansion Katherine and Klaus were sitting in the living room. Elijah was nowhere to been scene, something apparently about getting revenge on Damon for staking him. I rolled my eyes when Klaus had told me. Getting the bracelet out of my bag I knelt in front of Katherine. Klaus held her still and I slipped it into her wrist. It was made from pure gold and looked like a band. I held my hand over it and it glowed beneath my hand. Katherine frowned and when I removed my hand it stopped glowing.

I looked at Katherine and asked "now Katherine what are you going to do?"

"I am going to steal the moonstone and bring it to you or Klaus, no one is to know that you are in Mystic Falls and if I fail I am to remove my daylight ring and kill myself." I nodded

"Very good." I stood up and Klaus smiled

"Well done." I returned his smile and he walked around and stood beside me

"Now go Katherine." She nodded and walked out.

"She seems like a bit of a robot." I nodded

"Don't worry; to everyone else she will seem like herself." Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I sighed and leant my head against his chest

"What is troubling you love?" I shook my head

"Nothing, I will just be glad when this is all over with." He nodded

"We all will." He kissed my head gently and we headed upstairs. We both needed to sleep.

It had been two days since I bonded John to Elena and tonight was the full moon. Klaus did not want me involved with his transformation so he had called on one of his witches to help. He had a werewolf all ready and waiting, he just needed a vampire. I suggested that he could use Katherine but he said Elijah wouldn't be happy about that. I understood what Elijah was dealing with, he did love Katherine but for some reason he just couldn't commit to his feelings. Katherine had changed a lot from when they had first met, she was cruel and someone you couldn't trust. She wasn't the Katherine he loved.

I stood outside the house across the street, I wasn't under a glamour but since they weren't looking for me I doubt that they would notice me. Katherine had returned last night with the moonstone and she disappeared after that. I removed the bracelet and she hadn't been seen since. She probably ran for her life before Klaus could capture her and lock her away forever.

I could see Elena moving around her room, she hadn't been at school for the last few weeks, apparently she still wasn't over our fall out, well that was what I was calling it. I had no idea what was going on with her anymore. She had changed as much as I had, she wasn't my little sister who needed protecting anymore, she was a young woman with a mind of her own and she was very strong as well. Dealing with what she had over the last few weeks.

Deciding then and there I needed to talk to her. Walking up to the door I rang the doorbell and left a note for her on the mat. Turning around I quickly disappeared down the street and headed towards where I wanted her to meet me. It was a small park not far from the house where we use to play as children. I was waiting for ten minutes before she arrived. She walked over to me and sat down on the chair beside me "what are you doing here?" I sighed

"I am here to tell you something." She frowned

"What?"

"Tonight you are going to die." She looked at me confused

"What?"

"Do you know about Klaus?" she nodded

"Well he is here and he has everything he needs to break his curse, so tonight he will kill you. However you will not stay dead." She frowned

"How will I not stay dead? When you die you die!" I nodded

"Yes unless you have a witch for a sister, I have cast a spell that will ensure you come back to life afterwards. So tonight when Klaus comes to take you just go with him. Tomorrow will be a new day and everything will be different. You won't see me again, you will be free of your curse of being the Doppelganger and you will finally be safe. Well as safe as you possibly can be with a vampire boyfriend." She looked at me and she had tears in my eyes

"Will you be there tonight?" I shook my head

"Not at the beginning, but I can be there when you wake up. Klaus doesn't want me there when it happens." She stared at me

"Why would Klaus care if you are there or not?" I sighed

"Elena, my life has been so complicated, confusing and strange in so many ways. For me to explain it all properly to you and not leave anything out, I would need awhile, but that is time we don't have now. One day, maybe soon I can sit down with you and we can talk. It won't matter to me whether or not if you are a vampire when that day comes. Just do one thing for me, live your life to the full. Have fun ok, don't become like me." She smiled and tears fell from her eyes

"Alex it sounds like you are saying goodbye." I nodded

"I know, I just don't want you to be angry at me anymore." She shook her head

"Alex I was never angry at you, only sad, sad that you have changed so much." I smiled softly

"Well I need to go, don't worry, tonight will not be your last night on earth, I promise you that." She nodded and I kissed her on the head before turning and walking away. I would make sure she was safe. She would wake up again and she would continue on her life, whether it as a mortal or immortal, whatever makes her happy.

I don't know how long I walked for, it could have been hours, it could have been days for all I know. But I ended up back at the mansion just before nine o'clock. Klaus would have started everything by now. The full moon would reach its peak at midnight. He would kill the wolf at ten, the vampire at eleven and then Elena when the moon was at its fullest.

I sat there for as long as I could but I couldn't do it. I marched out of the house and drove to the place where it was all happening. I parked the car as close as possible and walked through the forest until I saw flames in the distance. I stood up above it all on a cliff. I could see a werewolf I didn't know laying on the ground out cold, Elena was standing in another and Caroline Forbes was in another. Interesting choice of vampire Klaus. Elena was shouting out to Caroline that they would get through this, he wouldn't win. I wonder what she meant by that.

Walking down and around the cliff I saw the witch nod at Klaus. He walked over to the werewolf and she screamed up he ripped her head of her shoulders. Elena screamed in shock as well as Caroline. It was disgusting but it is one of the only ways to kill a werewolf, rip off their head or rip out their heart. Klaus was more for the dramatic. He took the heart of the werewolf and pour the blood over the moonstone.

I sat out of view as I watched it happen. Looking at Klaus he appeared excited. I waited and then Elijah appeared, he had another vampire with him. He looked at Caroline and then at Klaus. "You told Alex that you wouldn't hurt Elena, killing her friend will hurt her, kill this worm, freshly turned just for you." Klaus frowned

"What Alex doesn't know won't hurt her." Elena frowned

"I will tell her." He glared at her

"Oh shut up Elena." I stood up and walked down. I held out my hand and squeezed my fist shut. The ring burned into Klaus flesh and he yelled in pain. I stopped and said

"Don't be rude Klaus." He saw me and gulped.

"Love, what are you doing here?" I sighed

"Making sure you don't do something stupid." I held out my hand and the fire around Caroline dissolved. "Get lost vampire, now." Caroline looked at Elena and she nodded

"Go." Caroline hesitated for a moment before she ran and disappeared. Looking up at the moon.

"It's time Klaus." He nodded and reached for the vampire. He ripped the heart out of the vampire and she feel to the ground dead. He pour the vampires blood over the moonstone and dropped the heart. He walked over to me and asked

"I will make it as painless as possible for her." I looked at him

"Just get it over with, before the Salvatore's show up and try to be heroes." He nodded and we waited. When Midnight came he walked over to Elena. The fire disappeared and he grabbed her. She looked at me scared "I will be here when you wake up." She nodded and Klaus bit into her neck. She hissed in pain but I didn't look away. She would make it through this.

* * *

**So there it is. Klaus get what he wants. **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Do you like it?**

**Come on give me some reviews please!**

**Please!**

**Update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: Waking Up

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is chapter 17!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Waking Up

Klaus didn't drop Elena's body to the ground. He walked towards me and as I knelt down on the ground he placed her next to me. The witch finished the spell and a roar exploded from Klaus' lips. He was changing. He stumbled back a few steps but I looked down at Elena. I placed my hand over to two holes in her neck and I felt my hand glow warm. I healed the holes and then wiped the few drops of blood from her neck. I smiled at her; she looked like she was only sleeping. I brushed her hair from her face and just stayed beside her.

It was then when I heard a loud cry from Klaus. I looked at him and he was on the ground, I turned to see Bonnie Bennet attacking him. Quickly standing up I jumped in front of Klaus and reflected the spell. Bonnie was completely surprised but she didn't stop.

The wind began to blow against Bonnie and rain began to pour, I held my focus and Bonnie stumbled backwards. I smiled and asked "did you really think you could stop him?" she frowned at me

"So much for being against vampires and wanting to kill them all!" I rolled my eyes

"He is the exception." I felt Klaus behind me and he whispered

"They don't know do they?" I shook my head

"No." He nodded

"I will see you at home tomorrow ok." I nodded

"Be safe." He smiled at me and he kissed my cheek softly before he disappeared. Focusing completely back on Bonnie I broke through her spell and she flew backwards and hit the ground hard. I looked at Elijah

"Go with Klaus, keep him safe." He sighed and smiled

"Only for you." I returned his smile and he also disappeared.

I walked back over to Elena and held onto her. It was then that Caroline reappeared. She dropped beside me "oh no, Elena?" I kept my eyes on Elena. Holding my hand over her head I closed my eyes. I could feel it. She was receiving John's life force. I smiled

"She will be fine Caroline, she will wake up soon." I stood up "now can you carry her to my car." She nodded and picked Elena up but she stopped

"What about Bonnie?" I smiled

"I already texted Stefan off of Elena's phone to come get her." Caroline nodded slowly and we got back to my car. She placed Elena across the back seat and I thanked her. Climbing into my car I told Caroline to go wait with Bonnie. She did and I drove off. I however was not going to take her home. I needed to make sure everything went correctly with the spell. I needed to keep her close.

When I arrived back at the mansion I used magic to make her weightless so that I could carry her into the house. It felt slightly awkward. I carried her upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms. I removed her muddy clothes and put her underneath the sheets. I left some of my clothes on the bed for when she woke up and I left her alone. I had some things to do before Klaus returned. I left a note for Klaus to let him know that Elena was in the spare room next to ours and that he was to leave her alone until I got home.

I drove to the shops first; I brought some boxes and tape. I had decided I wasn't going to return to Mystic Falls ever again most likely so I was going to take all of my things from the cottage and take it with me to Chicago or wherever Klaus wanted to go if he wanted me with him. As I walked out of the shops and placed the boxes in the car I spotted Jeremy. He was sitting outside of the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline looked guilty while Bonnie and Jeremy looked worried. Most likely had something to do with Elena.

I felt a phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out and noticed it was Elena's phone, I had forgot that I had picked it up. It was a message from Stefan '_Elena where are you? Nobody has heard from you and they are worried, if you're with your sister just say so.' _I sighed and responded _'I am fine, I will see you either tonight or tomorrow.'_ I turned off Elena's phone and climbed into my car. I stopped by the mansion and checked on Elena, she was still asleep but she was breathing normally and his pulse was strong. She would wake up soon.

I decided to leave Elena a little note just in case she did wake up and I wasn't home, didn't want her running off. Leaving the house again as I climbed into my car I received a phone call, pulling out my phone it was Jenna's number. I sighed and answered it "Hello"

_"Hi Alex, I have some news for you." _

"Yeah what?" I questioned, it had something to do with either Elena or John, had they already found his dead body.

_"John was found last night, he had been driving when his heart gave out, he is dead." _I nodded and couldn't help but feel glad that the spell worked

"Oh ok, if you are planning a funeral I don't know if I will be able to come down for it, working is keeping me flat out." I heard her clear her throat

_"Yeah it will probably be something small, anyway, how are things?" _I frowned

"Jenna I am sorry but I can't talk, I have to get back to work."

_"Oh yeah of course, I will talk to you soon."_

"Yeah bye." I hung up and sighed. _Was is bad that I didn't really care that John was dead? _Most people didn't like him in general but he was my family, either way I didn't have time to care, I had things to do. Pulling out of the driveway I took the dirt road to my house. It didn't take me long to pack up everything I needed. I took all of the clothes, books, photos, family things. Everything I knew I wanted to keep. I left the furniture and put everything into the boot of the car. Once it was empty I did a complete lock spell. It sealed everything; no one would be able to break in, not even a vampire. I sealed the front door shut and drew the symbol on the front of the door. It was the family sign of the Ravenwood family, it was also known as a cursed symbol. Anyone who dare enters Ravenwood land would be cursed for the rest of their lives.

It was just something small to keep the supernatural away from the house.

I drove back to the mansion and when I pulled up Elijah and Klaus were climbing out of their car. Klaus smiled and I returned his smile. I walked over to him and I asked "so did it hurt?" he shrugged

"Not really, but I remember every detail unlike those werewolves, it was amazing." I sighed

"Was he like this the whole way here?" Elijah nodded and I smiled

"Well how long are we staying here?" Klaus frowned

"We? What you aren't going to run away again?" I shook my head

"No I am staying with you, wherever you go, I go now." Klaus smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. I pulled away from the kiss when I felt it. Elena had just woken up. I pulled out of Klaus' grip "Elena is awake. Excuse me." I ran through the front doors and up the stairs to Elena's room.

I opened the door to the spare room and Elena was sitting up in the bed looking very confused. I smiled at her "welcome back." She smiled at me and asked

"Where are we?" I sighed

"The where is in Mystic Falls, but whose house you won't like." She frowned

"Alex?"

"You are in Klaus' house." Shock appeared on her face

"Why?"

"Because I brought you here to make sure that you survived the spell, once I know that everything went ok you can go home." She nodded

"Ok. I feel fine, I just feel like I have been sleeping for a while." I nodded

"Well you have been sleep since last night, it's now two." She frowned

"Ok, do you anything to eat because I am starving." I smiled

"Yeah get dressed and we can go down to the kitchen, I can cook you something." She sighed and nodded. Her legs felt weak at first when she climbed out of bed but she was fine to walk. She dressed while holding onto me so she didn't fall over and she went and washed her face. We walked downstairs and she was amazed at the house, it was amazing.

We got to the kitchen and I told her to sit down "so what do you want to eat? I can make you a sandwich or there is stuff like eggs and bacon?" she smiled

"Eggs and bacon please." I nodded and grabbed out what I needed. I was so glad that it was over. No more trouble for anyone, Elena could go on with her life and Klaus and I would leave and she wouldn't have to worry about being the Doppelganger anymore.

* * *

**Everyone is ok. Elena is safe. But will Alex tell Elena about her and Klaus?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please Review! Just one click of a button!**

**Update soon!**


	18. Epilogue: A Clean Slate

**Hello readers and welcome to my Vampire Dairies Fanfiction - Original Bloodlines.**

**This Fanfiction is an OC x Klaus.**

**Summary: ****Alexandria Gilbert is Elena's and Jeremy's older sister who hasn't been seen since their parents funeral. Alex, doesn't like returning to Mystic Falls but when she receives a call from her Uncle John about Elena being evolved with vampires she has no choice but to return. Except Elena's friends aren't the only ones with a secret, Alex has many and the first start with the fact that she is an extremely powerful witch that is apart of the original bloodline of witches. However who from Alex's past comes to Mystic Falls looking for her causing more trouble for her family than vampires.**

**Here is final chapter!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed!**

**And thank you to those who have followed the story. I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Epilouge: A Clean Slate

This was the second time I was saying goodbye. Second time saying goodbye to my family in such a short time. Klaus had already told me that we were driving to Tennessee since there were a lot of werewolves there; he wanted to start as soon as possible, creating more Hybrids. He had called them his family, new family. Really he just wanted people who would do whatever he wanted no matter what.

Elena was perfectly fine after her death and then coming back, she was happy however I knew that most of her friends were angry at me, angry from what I had done but I didn't care. Bonnie had told Jeremy and he was also mad, he hadn't spoken to me and refused to leave his room to say goodbye to me. I hugged Elena tightly and she whispered "don't be a stranger, I want you to come back and visit me, don't disappear for years again." I nodded

"I promise, but not for a while, let's let everything cool down for a bit. Maybe your friends will get over it." Elena nodded

"Yeah maybe, but I don't care what they say, you are my sister and you have made mistakes, but I love you." I smiled at her

"I love you too Elena." Pulling back I looked at Jenna, they had finally told her the truth about everything and she had been in shock for a few days. She also seemed uncomfortable now when Stefan or Caroline turned up. I wasn't surprised. Jenna walked over to me and hugged me as well

"See you soon yeah?" I nodded

"Of course." I walked back towards the door where Klaus stood, he still wasn't invited in and I understood why, he was dangerous and they didn't trust him. I had removed the ring but I think now that I didn't plan on leaving him again that he would behave, he wouldn't hurt anyone I loved. "I need you two to keep an eye on Jeremy for me ok." They both nodded and I stepped outside. Klaus took my hand and we walked down to the car.

We climbed in and I watched from the window as Elena, Jenna and Alaric all stood of the porch and watched us leave. Once they were out of sight I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Opening them again I said to Klaus "take me back to my cottage before we leave; I have one last thing I need to do." Klaus nodded his head

"Ok, are you ok?" I nodded my head

"Yeah, just one final thing to give everyone some piece of mind." He took my hand as he headed towards my cottage.

Pulling up outside I told him to wait in the car and he did. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I summoned candles and sat in the circle. They lit themselves and I took a deep breath. Taking a few deep breaths I spoke _"Veteres memorias. Persona praeteritum. Absterget quid est. Quia non sum in mentem mihi."(Memories of old. Person of the past. Wipe away what is there. I am no more in the minds of those who know me.) _I felt tears begin to sting in my eyes"_Numquam fuit. Numquam fuisset eis. Non sum somnii, quod memor." (I never was. I never existed to them. I am a dream that they cannot remember. I am the sister who did not exist. ) _This was it; this is what I needed to do. _"Et sorore virgine quae non ego. Alexandria fuit Gilbertus numquam viventes qui me noverant. Quæ abiit. Tabulas novas est omnibus."_ _(Alexandria Gilbert was never alive to those who knew me. She is gone. A clean slate is given to all.)_ A burning sensation in my chest and all the memories that everyone had of me flooded into my mind, everyone in Mystic Fall's, whether if they had met me once or had known me my whole life, they would no longer remember.

Elena and Jeremy never had an older sister; my parents never took me in. Every record, photo, piece of paper that mentioned me was altered so that now to them I didn't exist. I was just another person on the wind. The memories stopped and I opened my eyes. The candles had gone out. That was it and it was done. The tears fell from my eyes and I felt my heart being ripped from my chest.

I couldn't stand living with them hating me anymore. Everyone needed to move on, they would never remember me but I would always remember them. It was the curse I gave myself. A curse where I would suffer from the memories of pain that I gave my own family. While they would never know it even happened.

Standing from my sitting position I stood and walked over to the kitchen sink to wash my face. Once I felt better I walked back outside and to the car. I climbed in and Klaus looked at me worried "are you ok?" I sighed

"I am fine." One last deep breath and I stared at the cottage. _"Adolebit." _The house lit of fire and began to burn. The small cottage of Ravenwood burned to the ground. I could feel my ancestors leave and go to rest at peace. Every Ravenwood was tied to that place and now that it was destroyed they are free. Free to be at peace with the world.

Klaus drove away and to the highway. He kept hold on my hand the whole time. Letting me know that he was here. Nothing to worry me now. Klaus had promised we would never return to Mystic Falls, nothing would ever bring us back there, Elena would be safe and she would never have to be tortured by her curse as the Doppelganger we were all free.

-Two Weeks Later-

I sat on the log bored, waiting for these wolves to change, I was becoming annoyed. This was the second lot we had tried to change and none of them had worked. The hybrids went rabid and we had to kill them. Klaus was at his last straw. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I just listened to the wind. It was almost peaceful if you could block out the constant blabbering of Klaus, him arguing with Elijah about why it wouldn't work.

I opened my eyes and frowned at them. I stood up and asked "are you sure you have done everything right?" he nodded

"Yes!" Klaus seemed angry at me "You a witch, communicate with my mother and find out what I am missing." I frowned at him

"She isn't from my bloodline, I can't just close my eyes and have a conversation with the woman, and why would she tell me, she cursed you, why would she want you to be able to make your hybrids." He huffed loudly and stood there silently for a minute. He frowned.

It was almost ten minutes of silences before he spoke again. "Oh mother you think you are so clever." I frowned

"What?" He turned to me

"The one thing they need, Doppelganger blood, my mother is smart enough to know, if I ever did break the curse she wouldn't want me making any Hybrids. So killing the Doppelganger would stop that. However she isn't dead. She waiting in Mystic Falls." I glared at him

"No you swore to me we would never go back." He sighed

"You don't have to come love, don't worry, I am just going to test my theory and if it works I will take a bag of blood, that is it. I won't kill her. Or don't you trust me?" I crossed my arms.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I trust you." I walked past him and back towards the road. I heard him follow me and I heard him yell to Elijah

"Put them out of their misery would you." I sighed heavily. I guess we were going back to Mystic Falls!

* * *

**So that is the end.**

**I am unsure whether or not if I want a sequel which is why I left it open.**

**Please let me know if you want me to write a sequel.**

**I should have my next fanfiction up soon.**

**Please Review!**

**And again thank you for those who stuck around to read!**

**Writing Sins Not Tradedies xx**


	19. AN: POLL

**Hello readers of Original Bloodline**

**I have a poll on my profile page.**

**It is to help me decide whether or not if I should make a sequel to this story.**

**Make sure you vote.**

**Also if you love Torchwood or Twilight check out my other two fan-fictions.**

**TWILIGHT: The Raven - Bella x Edward: **

**Isabella Swan has just married billionaire Edward Cullen, her child hood best friend and first and only love. However there is a whole chuck on Isabella's life missing. From the time she was 13 to the time she was 22. 9 years and no one but Bella knows what happened. However she isn't the only thing that has Edward worried. A Cat Burglar called 'Raven' has showed up and is stealing anything that is worth a pretty penny. But there is something about Bella and The Raven, what could their connection be?**

**TORCHWOOD: One Last Chance - Jack x Ianto: **

**Jack and Ianto have had their ups and downs in their relationship, and with Jack hiding everything about his past how can Ianto really trust him. When Jack disappears for three months with no warning everyone thinks he is gone for good. So Ianto decides that no matter if Jack returns or if he doesn't he has to move on and forget his love for Jack before his heart gets broken. When Jack returns, changed so much that he is almost a complete stranger Ianto can feel his heart breaking again but when he sees how much Jack really needs someone after everything he has been through he decides to give him one last chance, will they be together or will everything fall apart once and for all?**

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE!**


End file.
